


A Revenge of the Demigod in Blue Mask

by Raixander (orphan_account)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comatose, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Romance, SagaxCamusxRhadamanthys, Violinist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love for music and a tragic accident served as the initial link and a bond between a fallen violinist and a sleeping gorgeous. Struggling to get the life back, their bond was abruptly severed by a cruel Wyvern-the-lawyer who sent the sleeping gorgeous into the realm of the underworld: death.</p><p>Since then, Saga only lives with the obsession for the Wyvern's blood. It keeps the Gemini crawling back to the top until he became a violin demigod, ready for a big revenge that could cost him his crown. A price that Saga is willing to pay although he knows it couldn't bring his sleeping angel back to life.</p><p>Or could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.
> 
> Heavy Warning : Alternate Universe. Yaoi/Slash with some violence and non-con/rape scenes and character's death later on. And the rest is romance with melancholy.
> 
> .
> 
> Author's note:
> 
> This story was originally posted on FFnet.
> 
> I built the main character, the Violin Demigod in Blue Mask (the VBM) with David Garrett in mind and was inspired by his biography. All the songs played by the characters and the soundtracks are taken from David Garrett's concerts and albums. But apart from the image of a sophisticated, hard-worker, lively and sexy violinist, everything else is my imagination and has nothing to do with the real David Garrett.
> 
> Of course, being true to the character in the anime...our main character will play the violin half-naked on the stage :-)
> 
> .
> 
> Soundtrack : The main theme for the entire story, and as the love theme, is Salut d'amour op.12 from Edward Elgar (also known as Love Greetings). Yes, David Garrett played it, too.
> 
> In this story, that theme song was written by one of the main character ;-)
> 
> .
> 
> For this chapter, the soundtrack is "We Will Rock You". David played it cool!
> 
> .
> 
> As usual, I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, thank you for reading!

 

. _Ilustration by Tuhis: www.shoy.deviantart.com_

* * *

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

_**Summer 2012** _

.

When a demigod in music had to choose an Elysium for playing his instrument, there was no other place worth for it except the acoustically-accurate places. The Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles was the most acoustically accurate concert hall in the world. And that was where the Violin Demigod in Blue Mask, also known and called with his initials of VBM, had hypnotized the two-thousands of his devoted fans in a crossover concert.

On the last song, which was "Ode to Joy", the sophisticated  _richochet_  of the blue-haired sexy violinist and the home orchestra Los Angeles Philharmonic with its choir practically sent the audiences into a mass trance. The trance soon broke into hysteria when the stage lights set off, marking the end of the surreal world and sending the audiences back to their ordinary real lives.

"More! More! More!"

"We want VBM! We want VBM!"

The usually calm audiences of a classical music concert were stamping their feet to the wooden floor, cried for the demigod violinist to give them one more song, creating a unique rhythm that was echoed nicely in the acoustically-perfect auditorium. Unlike for the typical violinist and in classical music concerts, the VBM fans were from across all ages from the very young and energetic children to the very old and wise women. And when the concert was a crossover of pop, rock and classic; the audiences had transformed into the Woodstock Festival's hippies, particularly the young adults, no matter from which genders and sexual preferences; for the demigod himself was known of being responsive to both.

The stage lights turned back on again and cheered people even more, making them with satisfied grins on their faces, ready for another musical orgasm. The tall violinist smiled, threw his hat to the audiences and ran his fingers playfully through his blue mane. His turquoise eyes were bright behind his half-mask in gold and blue, the trade mark of his on-stage persona.

"Wow! Thanks to all of you! It's a very hot evening, isn't it?" he asked while opening the button of his vest and his damped shirt.

Again, he threw his clothes to the eager audience. Saga, the Violin Demigod in Blue Mask, was well-known to always fulfill his fans' desires for the good music and alluring view of his brawny-tanned body on the stage. Being a pop star, he could wear whatever he wanted even for a formal concert.

"I love your stamping, everyone. How about you all playing as my new human percussion?"

A united cry of a "Yes!" from the audiences brought the smile wider on Saga's handsome face.

"That's right! Now, clap your hands and stamp your feet with me!" he gave the example of the two stampings and one clap that were soon followed by the crowd, filling the room with the biggest drum sounds ever. Saga walked confidently bare-chested on the stage from corner to corner. He owned the stage and he owned the crowd. In fact, he owned the whole building that night. Like every other nights of his concerts all over the world.

"And please give your applause for my great crossover band 'The Fire Clock' and my new talented guitarist Milo!"

With that remark and the cheering from the crowd, the band started to play "We Will Rock You" by Queen. Occasionally, both musicians in long blue hair went down the stage to play their instruments among the VIP audiences.

On the first rows of the VIP guest's seats, Lady Pandora Heinstein felt more and more wet seeing the sweating body of the demigod. The powerful richochet on the refrain and the ending of the song was ratcheting up the temperature by several degrees in that auditorium, and below the lady's belly. In the darkness and among the screaming fans, the highly aroused and rich business woman had decided that the demigod should finish where he left her by the last stroke on the string: in a half orgasmic state. She decided on a few excuses to free herself from her colleague and IT-girl friend, Saori Kido, and went straight backstage to sneak into the private dressing room of the violinist.

It was easy for Pandora Heinstein to sneak into the private dressing room of Saga, the VBM. People recognized her from the magazines as a powerful young woman, the head of a large multi-national company and having strong, solid and devoted managers. She had three very good and unbeatable main lawyers for the corporate, and one of them also acted as her personal lawyer. Rumor had it that this lawyer sometimes gave more than just legal advises. Anyway, the Fire Clock's band crew knew that some of Saga's good business deals had been "discussed" in the dressing rooms.

.

* * *

.

Saga had just finished washing his face when he heard the knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" But he didn't open the door. He preferred to be alone after being the center of attention for hours.

"Aphro's here! Just want to remind you that in fifteen minutes we will have the after-party and we need your speech, Saga." It was the way the tour manager, Aphrodite, to warn the Gemini-born pop star for not being late. The after-party was their way to thank everybody involved in the success of the concert and had proven of being a source for getting the next good contracts.

"Okay, I got it. Thanks!" He was puzzled, because the schedule on his pin-board showed that he had at least forty-five minutes before the party.

"Err...and lady Pandora is here, too."

"I have a business proposal, mind you." The woman voiced an order.

Saga smirked and put the blue mask back on his face.  _Oh, that explains it_. "Very well, I'm coming, my lady."

He opened the door to let Pandora in, and winked to the androgynous Swedish with Barbie-like lips to assure him that everything would be on schedule. "See you there soon, Aphro." Then he closed and locked the door.

He turned to face Pandora who was sitting cross-legged on his dressing chair. Her voluptuous body was tightly wrapped in black dress from Georges Chakra that left a little to imagination.

"I really enjoyed your performance, Saga." The business woman smiled in lust, playing with her hair and the buttons of her dress. "It was spectacular and gave me this idea, a job for you." Pandora felt warm on her belly seeing Saga approaching her, still bare-chested.

"Hm...how entertaining was I, Pandora?" Saga slipped his fingers between the girl's thighs, measuring the dampness there. "I take it as a compliment, lady Heinstein." He stepped back and straightened up his brawny body.

"You are so damn good, Saga." Pandora moaned, licking the deep ridge on the tanned-six packs. "Please finish it. You've started me up a half way already on that stage."

"So we shall go down to business, lady. I don't have much time." Saga pulled the long black hair of Pandora to force her head going further down.

The only heiress of the Heinstein family's fortune unzipped the violist's sixty-thousand-dollars-Levi Strauss jeans in rush. She squeaked when seeing the well hung member of the demigod and wrapped her fingers around it, stroking, pulling, flicking, licking and sucking; anything to rouse that big and delicious manhood, waiting the owner to return the favor shortly. Which was exactly what Saga did, full of calculation.

He lifted her to sit on the dressing table and kicked the girls' legs open and ripped her delicate silk mini-slip. Pushing the girl's body half lying against the dressing mirror, Saga pulled the buttons broken to expose the big breasts. That expensive dress would have to go straight to the trash bin later on, but Pandora couldn't care less. She would pay much more to have Saga bang her hard against the table and the mirror if she could. But she couldn't buy Saga like any other ordinary men. The demigod was as powerful as her now in term of money and influencing people. She could only try to keep her attraction, whatever that was, for having Saga fixing his attention to her. Beside good occasional one-night stands, she guessed that it was her power that lured Saga. And that was how she intended to play the game. She gasped in ecstasy when the entire length of Saga entered her slippery slit. She bit Saga's neck to encourage the lust of the man. Her hands touched the mask to remove it, but Saga stopped them by a firm grip and a cold voice.

"Leave it there, lady!"

"You really never took it off during sex?"

"Nope."

"Even for a longer play?"

"Never. And isn't it the VBM that you want to fuck, lady Heinstein?"

"Oh, yes...YES!" Pandora cried with the hard thrusts.

"What do you have in mind, Pandora?" Saga asked his remorseless question ignoring the shameless moans from the girl.

"Inviting you to spend a night in my castle...ahh...for...ahh...the celebration of us winning that oil-spill case against those NGOs...don't stop...with...harder please...my winning lawyers...oh lord! YES!"

"When?"

Pandora weakly gave the date. All she cared now was wrapping her legs around Saga to pull him deeper, closer to her approaching climax.

"And what's the business part?" Saga suddenly stopped his moving hips.

"Don't stop, you bastard!" Pandora slapped him lustfully and became hungrier when Saga caught her wrist and pinned it behind her back. That was the kind of pain that she loved to add for her sexual pleasure. And being dominated by someone who was stronger and had no fear for her was a rare feeling she could get from her lovers, not even from her most devoted and blond lawyer.

Saga smirked indifferently, licking his lips to tease the young woman. And it worked well, as usual on anyone.

"I want your exclusive mini concert for our party. There will be senators and some VVIP as well."

"I don't do small concert anymore. And the date is too close. You will have to convince me very well, Pandora."

"And this is not enough?" asked the girl while grinding her hips, begging the gorgeous Greek to continue. She was so close.

"Sorry, but no. This won't feed my people and my foundation."

"Double of what you get from this concert?"

"Now we're talking. I want a triple, lady." Saga continued his thrusts.

"Bastard! You...ahh...YES! No...not that. I mean no way...for a triple. Harder!" screamed the young woman accompanying the rattling of the mirror and the table against the wall.

"Describe the other guests that will stay there!" ordered Saga while increasing the pace. He would clearly win this easy game.

"My laywers of course...and senior managers...their partners...and my friends." Pandora explained a few more important names the world knew, between her ragged cry in pleasure. But Saga didn't care about the rest. He had heard enough.

 _So the lawyers will be there with their partners._ A ruthless smiled decorated his usually angelic face.  _Perfect!_

"It's two and a half or nothing. And I'm done with negotiation, Pandora."

Reading her expressions, Saga adjusted his strong rolling hips while playing his thumbs on her hard nipples.

"YES! YES!" Finally the black-haired woman's body vibrated in orgasm, digging her nails into Saga's waist. She knew that Saga hated it if she dug her nails into his arms or shoulders.

"Is that a yes to the deal or to my charm?" Saga asked playfully while leaving her body, still having his manhood stood in pride. He was too concentrated on the deal, so he didn't reach it himself.

"Both! But make sure that you'll play well, VBM. I'm talking about after the concert as well." Pandora swore weakly. She really wanted to have Saga longer in her bed now, although it would cost her a fortune. "And how the hell can I leave this place in my dress like this?"

Saga smiled innocently and offered Pandora his scarf, a part of his costume, to cover the woman's chest. And a quick light kiss later, Saga locked the door again, finally being alone.

.

* * *

.

He was still naked, but his expression was very serious as he reached for his cell phone, calling Aphrodite the manager. While listening to the calling tones, he grabbed his wallet and took out a wrinkled picture. Obviously, he had touched the picture so often. On the picture was a young man in his early adulthood. The young man was with long fiery red hair and deep blue eyes; he was smiling to the camera while hugging a younger boy in blond hair and bright blue eyes. He caressed the picture, on the red hair.

 _Camus Fabien Givre_.

"Yes, Saga? Are you done yet?" The Swedish high-pitched voice startled the Greek violist.

"Listen, Aphrodite. I can only count on you as a great event manager. We've got a deal for two and a half of what we got now, for one night of a private concert in the Castle Heinstein." Saga gave the date and expected another high-pitched tone. He was right.

"WHAT? Saga! On that day we've already agreed for the Solo's..." Aphrodite's words were cut.

"I'll explain later. But please, make it happen. And another thing, I want to have two days-off after that concert. And I owe you so much, Dite!"

"Saga! Do you understand how much work and headache to change your schedule and squeeze an event like this? I really deserve a big bonus and bigger cut of your contract!" Aphrodite literally screamed his demand.

"Agreed. You'll get it when it's done."

"Huh? What...? Saga, you are not in love with that Heinstein woman, aren't you?"

"Nope! And that reminds me... I will be a bit late, sorry. I have to take a shower first. Thanks for your help, Dite. By the way, that means you can also take those day off with your Italian darling. I don't need and I don't want a bodyguard."

"Sounds like you're planning a secret love affair. OK, honey. Just don't do stupid things that are bad for the press! My slice of cake is also on the stake, Saga."

"Don't worry, Di. And thanks. See you in a minute."

.

* * *

.

Saga caressed the picture again and put it on his chest, as if he was hugging the red hair man.

 _Camus, I'm coming closer to you. How would you like my revenge, O_ _ángelós mou_ _? (1)_

The Greek demigod gave maniacal laughs, couldn't contain the excitement of executing his well-planned revenge. A revenge: the real reason for becoming a demigod as he was. Kissing the picture lightly, he put it back carefully into his wallet and walked to the bathroom. Saga hated Pandora's perfume that seemed to stick on his body so strongly every time they had quickies.

"Filthy woman!"

Still thinking about his plans for the revenge and the image of an angelic and peaceful face with his fiery red long hair scattered on the bed, Saga stepped in the shower. He groaned when realizing his still-hard manhood. Putting the soap and wrapping his fingers around it, Saga started to stroke it for a release. In between the images of bloody bodies begging for his mercy and the scattered red hair on the pillow, the violist burst in his own hands.

_I will not stop until I break every bone and squeeze apologies out of him, hearing the begging in tears of blood. No one mess with me and my precious!_

_The Revenge of a Violin Demigod in Blue Mask_.. _...maybe I should write an aria for that!_

Then he laughed, losing the control again.

Saga, the Greek demigod, spent some more minutes under the running warm water, trying to wash all the filth he had endured and all the evil images running in his head.

All in the name of a revenge.

.

* * *

.

.

(1) My Angel

.

_Many thanks for the great help from Melissia, Lorientad and Vladamdam about the character's name and title; and to Victoria for always being there for me. I am truly sorry for this story *wink*_

_And to Ravenclawwitch, I hope you will still like the pairing. For the wonderful surprise illustration from Tuhis, words fail me. This story is dedicated to both of you!_


	2. Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.
> 
> .
> 
> Author's note:
> 
> I thank Coraz for helping me reducing the mistakes that made you all grit your teeth ;-)
> 
> But I might change something afterwards, so any mistakes are still mine *sob*
> 
> And I can't thank Coraz enough for offering her help on this story despite her busy life and precious time. I am deeply touched. So it's all natural to dedicate this story also to Coraz.
> 
> .
> 
> Soundtrack : Yesterday (from the Beatles), played by David Garrett.
> 
> .
> 
> As usual, I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, thank you for reading!
> 
> .

* * *

 

* * *

.

* * *

_**.** _

**10 years ago (October 2003)**

.

The smell of disinfectant and soft beeping of machine wakened Saga up. For a moment, he lost track of what had happened.

_Hospital? Why am I here?_

He tried to move his head, but it hurt, and his right hand found a bandage around his head. And he felt another distinct pain on his left side of the body, and arm.

_Gamoto!Oh, shit! It looks like I lost the fight. (1)_

Then suddenly Saga remembered the last hour before everything went dark.

 _What happened? Oh, yes_.

.

* * *

.

He was doing his part time job as a security agent in a middle class yet famous bar called "The Dance Club" as usual. Then he saw that Aiolia was coming with a pretty Asian-looking girl. The girl with shoulder-long and wavy red hair was dressed in red and black. Apparently, that girl was Aiolia's new girlfriend, or sort of, judging by the way they smooched each other rather too eagerly. The two teens in their 18s were busy exploring the depth of mouths at dark corner of the bar.

Aiolia, recently migrated from Greece, was the younger brother of Aiolos. And Aiolos was Saga's flatmate. Saga felt responsible of that naive young Greek because Aiolos was very protective of all the Greek migrants they knew, let alone his younger brother. And Saga became close with Aiolos since they were both teenagers, cleaning the cruise ship deck together to pay their tickets to the US. They were merely sixteen-year old Greek boys pursuing the American dream: becoming a top surgeon for Aiolos, and becoming a great violinist for Saga.

Working as a security agent in a crowded bar was actually too risky for a future top violinist like him, because a bit of injury was a certainty, especially at weekends. But he needed money to pay his fifty-thousands-dollars loan; the loan that he took to pay his first year of music school at the prestigious Juilliard School in New York City. After a year of working hard at the club and years of living a frugal life for saving the money during his study, he was just about two-weeks away from his payday and paying back a big chunk of his loan.

It was true that Saga received a partial scholarship from the school on his second year and full scholarship afterwards, but the scholarship was just enough for his school fees and covering NYC expensive living cost. The Gemini-born and ambitious violinist still had to take other job to pay the loan. But being able to finish his study on his 24th birthday in half a year and to pay the loan would be Saga's greatest achievements after being accepted in the prestigious music school. And that was why he took this security job despite the risk, because it paid more than playing in small local concerts. And the club could also be a good place to put his bet of finding rich or important people willing to invest in the Greek's amazing talent.

Strolling through the club, Saga realized that some guys in black cloths and a dark-haired girl with strange tattoos or scars all over her arms and belly behaved suspiciously. The group was watching the young couple who was busy kissing at the corner of the room.

"What  _other trouble did that foolish do? Every day is something else_ ," grunted Saga. He liked Aiolia, however the young Leo was a hot spirit and impetuous, a recipe for inviting troubles. So the Greek Gemini decided to keep an eye on Aiolia and the suspicious group that night.

.

* * *

.

"Marin, you're so hot, baby." Aiolia felt that he could explode, bearing those desires after the hot kisses with the Japanese girl. "May I stay with you tonight?"

"I would love it, Aiolia. But I have to go home with Tatsumi and Saori tonight. It's already a very kind of him to let me have my date here while waiting for them from the dinner invitation."

"Baby, do you think they will have a job for me there? So we can see each other often. I want to be with you more."

"It's a good idea, actually. Tatsumi is a good guy and Saori might need a driver to go to school. Being her driver, you can save money in order to attend college. She has just fired her driver yesterday."

"What a spoiled 12-year old teenie! But I will serve her good if that means I can be with you, baby."

"She's okay if you know how to deal with her. And you have a real driver's licence, don't you?"

"Uhm..well, kind of."

"Crap!" Marin laughed. "Let's see. You can walk me to the car now and I'll introduce you to her and Tatsumi. If they like you, anything is possible, with or without your licence." Marin checked her mobile phone and saw a message there. "Oh, we have to hurry...they are finishing the dinner now. I have to go to the car."

"Come on, it's not far. Let's go." Aiolia took Marin by the waist, gave her another quick kiss, and then the couple went out of the club, unaware of the black-clothes group that was following them. Only Saga noticed it and followed them silently.

.

* * *

.

At first Saga lost the couple and the group as it turned out that they didn't go to the parking park nearby, but to the nearby secluded residence area. A girl's scream and Aiolia's voice guided him to find them.

When Saga got there, he saw a tall bald man lying on the asphalt with blood on his head, in the lap of crying Marin. Aiolia was fighting two black-clothed men, and screamed to Saga when the Leo saw the Gemini.

"Aiolia!"

"Saga, help the girl! They took her, "shouted Aiolia. "That way!"

Hearing the scream of the girl, Saga ran towards it. On the parallel street, he saw a young girl in white dress on the back of the woman with those strange tattoos he had observed at the club.

From this point, Saga couldn't remember much of the fight. He only remembered about the girl with the scars tattoos and the two men he had fought and knocked down. He could remember that the small girl was finally in his arms when the dark-haired girl tackled his feet, making him fell on the ground, in the middle of the empty street. And he saw a car running towards him and the terrified small girl. Seconds later he pushed the small girl in time towards the other side of the street and saved her. But it was too late for him. He remembered being hit by the car and flew over the street, hitting another parked car and initiating the alarm. He remembered seeing neighbours coming out of their houses because of the alarm and the screaming small girl, and the running away attackers. He recognized that his left arm was lying beside him in a strange angle with the strong, sharp and piercing pain.

He heard the girl's steps approaching him and her sobbing when hugging him. "Daijōbu _?_ Daijōbu _desu ka_?" (2)

He wanted to answer the girl, whatever the question was. But he could only manage to spell his prayer before everything turned black.

" _Dear Goddess. Please not my hands."_

_._

* * *

_._

On that thought, Saga's eyes hastily searched for his left arms. Something heavily bandaged was on his left side and the pain was prominent, so the arm was still there.

" _Please...please...not my hands. I'd rather die..."_

"Saga? Are you awake?" A calm and soothing deep voice came from the edge of his bed. It was Aiolos. And the Greek young doctor was in his uniform, which meant Saga was in the hospital where Aiolos worked as a resident.

"Tell me..." Saga asked in whisper. He had lost his voice in panic, and his eyes felt warm...and soon watery.

For a minute, there were only the beeping sounds from the monitoring machines, and the ambience noise of hospital consisted of walking nurses, the rolling hospital gurney on the corridor, and faint intercom announcements calling for doctors.

Aiolos walked to Saga's bedside, stroking the blond bangs on Gemini's face, and kissed the forehead. "You are safe and your surgery went well. Your recovery should be fast." Aiolos avoided Saga's eyes and kept stroking Saga's cheek.

The born-Sagittarius and freshly graduated medical doctor loved the Greek musician so much as his own brother. They had pursued the American dream together. They were so close in achieving it, despite all the hurdles of being immigrants whose parents had sold everything to see their sons becoming someone in the most powerful country on earth. Aiolos couldn't bear it; to see that it might be only one of them who could achieve their dream now.

"Aiolos?" asked Saga.

"We have to wait for Dr. Shion, your surgeon and my mentor. He will be the one who can tell your condition. I know nothing else in details. "Aiolos was lying, because he was there at the operation table with Dr. Shion.

Saga didn't say anything anymore. He just closed his eyes and let the tears fell down on his cheeks. Saga didn't care about what Aiolos told him. He just waited...and waited for the other doctor to deliver his judgement.

"Thank you for helping and saving my brother, Saga. Aiolia and I will never forget that." Aiolos ignored Saga's silence and continued. "The girl that you saved was Saori Kido, the boss of Aiolia's girlfriend. They are all okay and very thankful for your brave act. If you weren't there, they would have kidnapped Saori, the heir of Kido Cooperation, and Aiolia might have been hurt more by that gang."

Saga didn't make any comment, but something inside him was relieved that he managed to save everyone. At least it was not for nothing.

"You should not worry about anything. The Kido will take care of your hospitalization, your recovery, your physiotherapy, everything will be covered. You really don't have to worry about anything, just concentrate on your health, Saga."

"Physiotherapy?"

"It's really a normal procedure for the case like this. It's nothing to worry about. Everyone does it after having a surgery, Saga." Aiolos was lying again. He watched the closed eyes and falling tears tenderly. Why bad things happened to people with kind heart like his best friend?

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nisos." A doctor with greyish-blond hair and two dark red dots on his forehead above the saved eyebrows came into the room."Aiolos." He nodded to Aiolos and radiated an affable aura around him; he patted Saga's shoulder while explaining the Gemini's condition carefully, noticing the tears on Saga's face and the concern look on Aiolos'.

Saga's eyes were red and became reder with every words of the surgeon explaining about his head and internal injuries which weren't life threatening. The violinist was impatient and was not interested in hearing the detail about other parts of his body. He only treasured one.

"My hand, doctor. What about it?" Saga was literally screaming with full emotion...of fear.

Shion sighed. He knew that Saga was Aiolos' best friend and a very talented violinist that Aiolos was so proud of. He had even promised Aiolos to watch Saga's concert together one day. And he had to deliver the opposite future to the very person today.

The surgeon pressed his hand on Saga's free shoulder sympathetically. "The surgery went well. However, with the kind of cut that you had...we better be careful. I recommend that you restrain yourself from activities that are heavily using your hand and do the physiotherapy diligently."

"I will never be playing again? Is that what you meant, doctor?" Saga's voice was harsh and aggressive. "Just spit the truth!"

"I didn't say that, Mr. Nisos...Saga. I know from Aiolos that you are a musician. But if you really want to play again, you have to be patient and do the recovery and the physiotherapy properly." Shion said in firm voice, trying to break through Saga's fear and aggressiveness.

"I am sorry, doctor...Shion." Saga replied in regret. "How long will it take?"

"I suggest for normal use of hand, it will be possible within months. But we don't want to strain the nerves that were just sewn together for a longer time. In term of playing violin...maybe in three years, or maybe faster if you do the physio very well and with discipline." Shion felt deep regret watching the beautiful turquoise eyes widened in shock, and carefully continued to warn the young man. "If you stretch the nerves too early, it would be damaged again and the recovery will be harder and the outcome will be worse."

"Three years...it's over now..." Saga was sobbing, ignoring the encouraging words from the senior surgeon. He was still crying when the doctor and nurses quietly left the room.

"It's all right, Saga. In three years you can play again. You just have to restrain from practising-..." Aiolos could not finish his words because Saga was scolding him. Hysterical.

"It won't be the same ever again! Don't you understand, Aiolos? Don't you dare lying to me. Go away. Leave me alone!"

"No! I will never leave you, my dear friend, my brother. You can do this. We will go through this together!" Aiolos pressed his lips on Saga's forehead, squeezing Saga's free right hand. But he knew that it would not be an easy journey. In fact, it had been the worst they have ever faced.

And his kind Saga had changed since that day; there had been an angry shadow around him since.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

_(1) Oh, shit!_

( _2_ )  _Is it all right?_ ; or  _Are you okay?_

.

I hope, I can update faster having those proof-reading angels (Lori, you are next!). Thanks so much again!


	3. Live and Let Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.
> 
> Thank you Coraz, for proofreading the chapter and reducing the mistakes. But I kept changing things, so any remaining mistake is mine. And thank you so much for your comments, dear Coraz. They are keeping me motivated *hug*
> 
> Also, thanks to OrangeRisk for a cute, shocked Camus illustration. Great drawing!
> 
> .
> 
> Soundtrack :
> 
> 1) En Aranjuez Tu Amor : For the broken violin
> 
> 2) Live and Let Die : For Saga in the bathtub
> 
> 3) Franz Schubert's "Serenade" : For the sleeping gorgeous (the last scene)
> 
> All played by David Garret :-)
> 
> .
> 
> To my regret, for the sake of the story timeline, I deliberately changed the fact about recognition of same-sex marriage in New York to be in year 2002. Much more advanced than the truth. However, Massachusetts have legalized it since year 2003, so I hope you can accept this imagination. Thanks for the input, Vic!
> 
> .
> 
> I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, thank you for reading!

 

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

**29th May 2002**

Saga came out of his bedroom and sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen. He was in the bad mood already. In the past weeks, he couldn't sleep properly, and had various nonsense nightmares. Sometimes he saw twisted hands in his dreams, or a broken violin…or the dark-haired girl with the scar tattoos.

"I'm going now Saga. I'll be home for dinner. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" The young Greek resident had just finished his breakfast and was sipping his coffee. He was hiding his concerned look, sensing the troubled mood of his flat mate.

"No, thanks. I'm fine. Just buy whatever you want, I'll eat it." Saga cut a golden kiwi in perfect half with the Zwilling kitchen-knife on the table. He was not hungry, but it was better to give the right impression to the young doctor so he could be left alone soon.

"Okay, and don't forget to eat for lunch. I've bought some ready-meals; you just have to heat them in the microwave. Please, take care of yourself!"

"I am not your little brother, Aiolos."

"To me you always are. By the way, is it fine for you if I invite some people for a dinner here tomorrow? I've promised Shion a long time ago to invite him for an authentic Greek dinner with us. Then we have Aiolia, he will come with Marin. And Marin will bring her nephew who's currently living in Athens. I think his name is Seiya, he is about 12-13 years old and stays at Marin's place for the summer break."

"Do I have to join you?" Saga asked in reluctance.  _Why can't people just leave me alone?_

"Of course! I will even take a day off tomorrow. It's also for celebrating your birth-…"

"No cake, please Aiolos. I will be at your dinner if you want me to, but only if there's no birthday cake whatsoever. There is nothing to celebrate."

"Saga…." Aiolos sighed, and gave Saga a hug. "We do have a lot to celebrate. We are happy that you can use your hand normally now and that you will start the special physiotherapy soon. Before you know it, you will be able to…-"

"Just cut the crap and go, liar!" Saga suddenly felt a surge of anger.

"You know that I would do anything for you, to see you happy again, Saga. If I could change places with you, I would."

"Oh, really?" Saga raised his voice. "Well, how about losing your hand a bit? Here, let me help you!" Saga grabbed Aiolos' hand and held it with a strong grip while putting the knife on Aiolo's captured wrist. "Let's see how you can live without your precious surgeon's hand."

Saga pressed the knife on the wrist and caused a small cut caused by the sudden jerk of the surprised Aiolos. But Aiolos didn't resist Saga, he even put his other hand on Saga's hand which holding the knife and pressed it softly.

"Is this what you really want, Saga? If this will make you back to yourself again, then please continue. However, the Saga that I knew would never have done something like this. This is not my Saga, but I know that he's still there. And I will give anything to have him again," said Aiolos in a calm voice.

The knife clinked loudly against the floor when finally Saga dropped it. His body was shivering. "Your Saga is already dead, Aiolos. I am just a useless person now. It's all over now, and nothing else matter." The frustrated Gemini felt so ashamed of what he did.

Seeing that Saga had paused, Aiolos continued. "If I can't do surgeries anymore because of you, then so be it. But I will always be a doctor even without doing surgery. I can still help other people by being a consultant, or switch to pediatrics, or becoming any other kind of medical doctor. I can afford to lose my hand without losing my whole being. I can do that, and so can you. Saga, please be patient and find your way. I will be here by your side." He then stroked Saga's head gently.

"Aiolos, I am sorry." Saga hugged Aiolos and buried his face on Sagittarius' shoulder.

The Greek future-surgeon patted Saga's broad and muscular back. He knew that Saga still had his kind heart, but he was really worried with Saga's destructive behavior lately. He wished he could have more time to stay and help Saga through his depression phase. But being a resident who barely earned forty-five thousand dollars a year, he could not afford the luxury of simply having free time or hiring people to take care of Saga. The Kido Cooperation would surely pay for it if he asked. But Saga refused any contact or support from them and had made Aiolos promised to do the same.

"How about having some fresh air for you? And you can have a nice lunch in the park or at some bistros." Aiolos took a plaster from the first aid box next to the door, preparing to leave.

"All right. I will go outside." Saga nodded slowly and forced his face to create a fake sweet smile. "See you at dinner."

"See you later, Saga."

Aiolos closed the door and headed to the underground parking place. Driving his old car, the Greek doctor couldn't help but thinking that he was losing his best friend bit by bit every day. And he had a bad feeling about today. Saga unbelievably could threaten him with a real knife. And if the Gemini could do that to his best friend, Saga could do more damage to himself. Aiolos decided to talk about Saga again with Shion. Somehow it looked like they had to intervene very soon before Saga reached the abyss, becoming more and more destructive to himself.

" _Where are you, Kanon? Your brother really needs you. He needs the other-half of his soul now_."

.

* * *

.

Soon after Aiolos left, Saga took a brief shower and did a bit of house chores before sitting in front of the TV. But after half an hour on the sofa, he felt sick with all the programs and just wanted to blow the box. Looking at the sunny New York's sky in the early summer, the violinist decided to go outside and have lunch in the park.

Saga checked their mail box downstairs, at the communal hall of the flat. Buried between advertisement's spam and bills, he found two letters addressed to Mr. Saga Nisos. His hands were shaking when taking them, after seeing the logos on the corner of the envelopes. The first one was with simple white letters on blue background.  _The Juilliard School_. And the other one was with black letters forming a circle with a diagonal red line punching through the circle.  _New York Philharmonic Orchestra,_ or NYPO. This orchestra was famous and referred as one of the "Big Five".

A quarter of an hour later, he was sitting among the ducks near the pond with a blank mind and red eyes. His cheeks were wet while reading those letters at the park. Those letters had stabbed him right in the heart. The Juilliard School promoted him for another scholarship, a master degree that would start in the following autumn. And it got worse with the other letter, the one from the NYPO. He got the job as a violinist in that orchestra, and they even offered him a chance of becoming a soloist there.

Life had started a joke on him, definitely.

Instead of going to the bistro for lunch, the frustrated Greek went to a pub near their flat. It was not opened yet, but he knew the owner and the bartender personally there. He decided to forget everything related to music that day, opting for binge drinking. And he took three drinks of AMF,  _Adios Mother Fucker_ , in quick sips. But then Lyumnades Caça,the bartender, sent the Greek away to home right away, not wanting to have a drunken customer in the daylight already.

Back in the flat, Saga started to feel drunk and high. He read the letters again and again before finally took the violin he loved in his hands. He got it from his parents a long time ago, and the violin was kind of a remainder why he should practice very hard. He was dreaming of playing that violin as a soloist in front of big audiences someday, making his friends and family proud of him. Music was his first love, and the violin was his first long-term girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

 _But it was all for nothing_. The restriction for not practicing for three years would surely damage his career. And nobody was really sure that he could ever play again in the same level he used to be. He smashed the violin hard against the wall several times, until its pieces scattered sadly in the living room. Then he chose to go further black by taking another three or four shots of cheap but strong vodka in minutes.

Between tears, laughs and sweats, he decided to take a refreshing warm bath. Crouching to go inside the bathtub, finally he managed to strip himself naked and turned the water tap on, still holding those letters. Resting his head on the side of the tub, his mind was slowly blurring as he felt higher and lighter. Without noticing it, his body was slowly slipping deeper into the bathtub full of flowing water. The water level reached higher and higher until touching his nose. The last thought of him was very simple, before his head was completely underwater. His head was full of the melodies from the song "Live and Let Die" that he often played.

_And nothing else matters._

.

* * *

.

It was like a  _Déjà Vu_ , opening his eyes in the white room again with the ambiance noise he hated some months ago.

" _Did I lose another hand?"_

"Saga? Are you awake?"

Hearing the same question he had heard months ago, Saga automatically checked his left arm and hand. But there was no bandage this time, just some needles for infusion. Exhaled in relief, Saga turned his head to the owner of the voice. It wasn't a big surprise to find Aiolos there, only this time his face was more in anger than concerned. And there was another man standing next to Aiolos, the one that the violinist saw on the mirror: his splitting image. That man was looking back at Saga with the same anger as Aiolos'.

"Kanon?"

"What a stupid brother I have here. What have you done, Saga?"

"What? Why? I've done nothing...-" Saga paused as his memory came back slowly. He was drinking and taking a bath. "Oh...I was...I mean...I am sorry."

"Yeah, you should." Kanon replied sarcastically. But he moved to give a kiss on Saga's forehead. "You are really stupid, Saga. Do not dare to tell me that you've planned a suicide?"

"No, I didn't." Saga replied.  _But maybe it could have been better for me?_  Saga circled Kanon's neck with his arms. "You are here for me? Thank you Kanon."

Kanon just snorted as a reply, along with another quick kiss on Saga's head before turning to Aiolos. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes, I'll deal with the administration…so in about half an hour. I'll be back and we can go home together. I've finished my shift today. See you later, Kanon." Aiolos didn't reply Saga's pleading eyes for forgiveness and left.

Kanon helped Saga to sit, and then he sat on the bed, next to Saga. "I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when it happened, Saga. I was in a remote area of Afghanistan, and the flash flood that washed away the mud houses forced me to stay longer there for the aid."

Kanon stroked Saga's short blond hair similar to his own. "And I've never thought that my strong brother could be this silly and coward." Now Kanon hugged Saga and said his words in trembling voice. "Never ever do this stupid thing again, my brother. If I was five minutes late...if Aiolos didn't decide to take me to the flat straight away..."

"Forgive me, Kanon." Saga said weakly.

"No, you fool. It's no use, crying over spilled milk. And you have to know that I will never forgive you if you do it again. If you dare to leave me..." Kanon tightened his embrace. "I've always hated that violin, anyway. I'm glad that you destroyed it.  _You_ , can't you imagine? If only our parents could still see this."

Both twins chuckled and were still laughing and talking about memories of their deceased parents when Aiolos came back to the room. The Greek doctor handed over some clothes to Saga. "These are what I have in my locker, Saga. Sorry for the smell. But it's better than seeing you walking naked in the corridor. You might get away with it in our flat, but not here." Then Aiolos took out the infusion needles and dealt with the instruments there, getting ready for leaving.

"Thanks Aiolos. And I'm really sorry." Saga said in regret as Aiolos helped him stand and walk.

"Alcohol intoxication...that was a very lame reason to enter ER, you know. We despise this kind of case as it takes facilities and states' money away from other real ER cases. Never do that again to me, Saga. And we will have to talk and do something real about this tomorrow, when your head is a bit smarter than today." Aiolos voice was firm when scolding Saga, although secretly he felt relieved and happy to see that Saga was smiling in Kanon's arms. He just hoped that Kanon could stay in the country long enough to help Saga going through his destructive phase.

.

* * *

.

The next day, Saga was in high spirits to see busy cooking Kanon in their flat. The one-hour younger Gemini was helping Marin to prepare their Greek dinner with Shion tonight. Kanon had grown differently since the last time Saga saw him. His younger twin was still a cynical yet funny person. However, along with the surprising new cooking skills, Kanon had developed more sense of maturity and toughness.

Years of being a free traveler, volunteer and worker of aid organizations had done good things for Kanon. The unfortunate younger twin was once forced to take the same path with his twin: to become a violinist, to become a shadow of his older and more talented twin. There were fights and bitterness in those times, but Saga had to admit that he needed Kanon's funny and carefree spirit to balance him. Kanon was the one who could make him feel complete so far. And while there was still a big hole inside him for losing his ability to play the violin, Kanon's presence could fill most of that hole. At least for today.

.

After dinner time, finally everyone had settled with their own business. Marin and Aiolia were busy in the kitchen, using the dirty dishes as an excuse to hide from the other's eyes. Kanon was shamelessly enjoying himself, beating the young teenage Seiya on the play station over a new game. The boy brought the game from Japan; it was called Saint Seiya Chapter Inferno. And watching the unbalanced game play while sipping their coffee and tea, Aiolos finally came back with the topic he had mentioned the day before.

"Have you ever thought of doing something else apart from being the soloist, Saga?" asked Aiolos.

"I always want to have more children and teenagers being interested in finding their new talent, especially in music. I was thinking of building my own music school or doing the mentoring that is affordable for everyone, as long as they enjoy it and have the talent." The topic also reminded Saga of his debt. He had to have a job soon.

"Can you be a music teacher, Saga?" asked Aiolos again.

"Maybe...but...uh...I don't know. It's the most possible option, but I..." Saga hesitated.

"But you'd rather not doing anything related to music, am I right? And I think that's a good decision, "said Kanon.

"How could you propose something like that, Kanon? Of course Saga cannot just waste his talent and quit, "protested Aiolos.

"Actually...um...Kanon is right. I still cannot see myself in the music field without playing...playing my violin." Saga admitted. Kanon could always read his mind somehow.

"And since you wanted to help children before, maybe you should do something related to this one. I can tell you, really, that helping others give you a good self-fulfillment," said Kanon again. "And it's a good one to fill the time while you are recovering."

"It should also be a real job for me, Kanon," answered Saga.

"Tell you what, Saga. How about become a paramedic or a therapist? The first basic training is only about half a year. Then you can complete it after a year or two of working experience. It pays okay, plus you can fit the schedule around your physiotherapy. And when you can play your violin again, those skills are still useful in the case of emergency." Shion entered the discussion.

"That's a brilliant idea, Shion" Aiolos was excited.

"Of course, Aiolos. And I could easily give you a job for you afterwards, Saga," added Shion.

Little did Saga know, that this very conversation was the start of his biggest ambition after being a soloist. The revenge.

.

* * *

.

**30th May 2002**

Later in the night, Saga and Kanon went to sleep in the same bed like they used to do in their childhood. They were facing each other and sometimes patted each other while having the talk about the near future.

"I am so happy that you are here, Kanon."

"Me, too, Saga. Actually, I want to settle in the same city with you later on, after my last assignment."

"That would be cool! I am looking forward to it."

"It will take some time, so promise me to be here until then, okay? And enjoy yourself in the time being with your new occupation, Saga. Remember, you can still dominate the world without being a soloist. You'll find your way as you were born to be a ruler."

"Are you making fun of me, little brat?" Saga chuckled, ruffling his younger twin's longer fringes. "I promise. And I promise to share the power with you."

Kanon suddenly pressed his forehead to Saga's and smiled. "Please be strong for me, Saga. And happy birthday to us, brother."

Sagas smiled and hugged Kanon back. They fell asleep just as the midnight bells were tolling in a distance, mixed with police's sirens. It was an ordinary night in NYC. And Saga slept very well in his brother's arms.

.

* * *

.

**30th May 2002**

It was thirty minutes before midnight when he arrived home. He had told his fiance before that he wouldn't come home; however, the rehearsal finished early, and the weather was so good that he decided to go home by bike.

Passing the mail box, he checked their mails and found a letter from the state, from the city. Reading through the letter while walking to the bedroom upstairs, he was satisfied with the statement from the city. The state had acknowledged him and his fiance as partners by law. That way, the next step would be easier to plan. The red-haired young man was not so keen about the future marriage as he was still very young. He had just celebrated his adulthood some months before, being eighteen years old. He just finished his first year of study in music composition, and he was trying to write his own songs beside being a violinist. However, his originally British, older, conservative and impatient fiance would be glad to have the news. Being a successful lawyer, his fiancé liked to have everything in written format and being legal. The marriage would also mean a green card for staying in the US for the young man. As for the red-hair himself, accepting the marriage proposal was one of the ways he expressed gratitude. The lawyer had helped his family quite substantially and persistently for some time.

Approaching the library of the house, he saw the light from below the door. So his fiance might be there. Getting closer to the room, he could hear voices...full of passion...moaning and rattling voices of glasses. With trembling hands and set suspicion, he opened the door.

(illustration by OrangeRisk)

.

There on the big and wide glass table, a strawberry-blond-haired young man was lying naked. He was completely aroused and even still ejaculating; with spurts of semen on his slender torso; with legs widely parted and raised high, resting on the shoulders of a big, tall and muscular man.

The tall man with short bright blond hair was also close to his climax, thrusting hard against the strawberry-blond man. Those thrusts made the ice cubes inside the Baccarat glasses clinking. Those Baccarat glasses on the table were half-full of whiskey. The strawberry-blond man was his fiance's assistant. That tall blond man was his fiance.

.

Seconds after the shock, young man ran outside the house, grabbed his bicycle and riding it as if there was a demon chasing him. His silky, long and fiery red hair was flowing beautifully in the wind. Some tendrils stuck on his wet face. He was crying all the way down from the hill, feeling betrayed and humiliated. The red hair felt so much anger for the way the strawberry-blond man looked at him at his peak of lust with a victorious smile.

His vision was blurry because of tears, and strong emotions he rarely felt were veiling his mind. He was a very proud young man, and his fiance had hurt his pride badly. Sadly, those tears cost him dearly when he overlooked a fast running car at the first junction in the nearby village.

In split seconds, the Aquarius-born handsome young man was lying on the hard asphalt with a halo around him; made from the mixture of scattered fiery red hair and the seeping blood under his twisted body. His beautiful dark blue eyes were slowly closing since the last bell tolls. Those are the bells of the village's church, the midnight bell tolls. On the contrary to Cinderella fairy tale, the spell and the story had just begun after the last midnight bell tolls. Camus Fabien Givre was transformed into a sleeping gorgeous since then; with the melodies from the last song he wrote as the lullaby and companion (1).

He was locked in the realm of dreams.

He was locked inside his mind.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

(1) The song that Camus wrote is  **"Salut d'Amour"**  from Edward Elgar.

(2) Shocked Camus in BW is generous gift from  http://orangerisk.deviantart.com/. Thank you <3

.

.

_Well, please think twice before killing me if you still want to see Sir Wyvern seduces Camus in ODD :-)_

_Anyone recognized the glass table with Val and his lover on it? Yes, this was the scene that broke my heart in the "Kisses" story. And yes, this is my revenge for you, Mel-Sama! *evil laughs...while joining Saga in the bathtub*_

_I can only assure you that despite what will happen, or how many PMS syndromes I'll put into this story, I intend to have a happy ending._

_And as the last warning: Sir Wyvern's worshipers, this is not a comfortable place for you!_


	4. Red Storm In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note:
> 
> Hello!
> 
> I am taking Blue Mask (and later on The Ocean Dream) out of hiatus, as I tend to do other things and projects while on hiatus.  
> .
> 
> Soundtrack : Winter (Vivaldi's The Four Seasons) played by David Garrett. For Saga the Peeping Tom.
> 
> .
> 
> As usual, I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, thank you for reading!

 

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

**February 2003**

.

It's been more than a year since Saga started his basic training, and even finished the second level of training. The Greek was now certified as an EMT-Intermediate, where EMT stood for Emergency Medical Technician. In a normal way. he should take the next level of training which was to become a paramedic. However, it was never his dream job. He liked the training and the people, the prospect of saving lives and the income to pay his education loan. But to be the weak shadow of the bright future-top-surgeon Aiolos was definitely not motivating. No, it wasn't that he wanted to take Aiolos' place as Shion's successor candidate, he was too far from it. Sadly, that working in a similar field with his best friend made him realized the bitter truth, that he was the one who would not achieve the dream of being on the top.

Saga would never admit it, but Aiolos was convinced that the maybe-an-ex outstanding violinist was still in depression and even going down the hill with his mood changes. While Saga's perfect posture and his natural charm would make him a favorite hero in that role, Aiolos knew that Saga's passion was in music and being a medic was not completely fulfilling for the ambitious musician. And Saga was too stubborn and inflexible with his choice of music: violin. No DJ-ing, no writing songs, or no for becoming a music teacher. It was impossible to link paramedic with violin. No, not in this universe.

And the impossible was just become plausible when one day Aiolos blew off some steam to Shion regarding Saga's extreme moods. They were having a late dinner at the hospital after an unexpected surgery case.

"He needs more motivation, Shion. But I don't know what else I could do for him without touching the violinist issue. Even Kanon's promise to move here and live with us was turned down violently and seen as our accusation to him: that he's going crazy."

"Which I think would be the case if he clings to his failed ambition like that for a longer time."

"Yeah, tell him that, and surely it would turn him into evil, his wrath was like a galaxian explosion."

"What a sad fate for a fit young man like him." Shion shrugged while opening an incoming sms and smiled."Sorry, it's Dohko," he apologized when seeing Aiolos questioning face.

"Oh, it's okay." Aiolos knew that his mentor was close to a top neurologist working in the other hospital. Whether they were just best friends or in a kind of relationship, no one really knew. And Aiolos of course never dared to ask openly because it wasn't his business. After all, some people thought that he was living together with Saga in that way, which was not true.

"Speaking about Dohko, we were just discussing one of his case lately. He had a young man in a difficult situation to diagnose, between the vegetative state or minimally conscious state, or lock-in state, or even a persistent vegetative state."

"And the family wanted to keep him that way while the hospital needs to stop the machine for someone else with more clear case or diagnose?"

"No, not really. In fact, his family is quite wealthy to afford him to be taken and cared at home before they can decide to stop the care. But Dohko told me that this young man was also a violinist, or was studying in Juilliard School like Saga. I mean, that's why we talked about this case."

"A violinist? really? What a coincidence. What cause it, stroke?"

"No, Aiolos, it was an accident over a year ago."

"Well, Saga is definitely luckier than him, he should know it." Aiolos shrugged. And then his eyes lit in an idea." That's it! Saga should know that his musician fellow had it worse than him. Maybe this could make him appreciate his condition."

Shion paused his meal and thought. "That's a good idea. Actually, Atla was working with Dohko on this situation."

"Atla?"

"Yes, yes, Aiolos. Remember my fellow Tibetan who is a registered nurse and therapist?"

"Ah, the one who comes from Jamir family like you? Yes, I remember him vaguely.I met him at your birthday party years ago...I think."

"I'll see Dohko tonight and will talk to him about this. Let's see what he thinks about it. Maybe Saga can see that young man in the hospital with Atla or something."

"Thank you, Shion."

Shion warmly smiled to his favorite resident. There was a worry that the brilliant surgeon-to-be would be dragged into his flatmate's despair."Well Aiolos, on the other hand, you shouldn't only think about Saga. What about your own life? Have you been on a date, lately? Have you seen that Italian girl again?"

"Italian girl? I haven't...do you mean Sasha?" Aiolos turned away to hide his red face.

"Yes, yes. The manager of that orphanage…"

"Well...no...uhm….maybe I should give her a call?"

Shion laughed. "Yes, let's make it a goal for this week. I'll monitor your status, then."

To tell the truth, Shion actually concerned about Aiolos' safety. He heard about the accident with a knife a year ago when Aiolos came with a small bandage on his wrist. Who knew what Saga could do next? Shion really admired the passionate and charming Saga, when he was calm and on the angelic side. But underneath, Shion understood that the Gemini-born Greek was very ambitious. And that would be the source of a bigger problem with the whole situation and depression that Saga carried. So, if he could do any intervention to free Aiolos from that burden, Shion would gladly help.

.

* * *

 

The next day, Shion caught Aiolos at the morning coffee.

"Aiolos, can you arrange Saga to see me and Dohko in these days?"

"Yes, sure."

"It seems that Saga could do more that just visiting that boy if he agrees."

"I appreciate it very much, Shion. I can't thank you enough. Be sure that Saga will meet you or he will have to starve and sleep in my car."

Shion chuckled. "It's okay. I care about Saga, too, and Atla really needs help right now. So I hope it will be the best solution for everyone. Now, drop me a call. I'll text you my free schedule."

.

* * *

 

The room was not that big despite being cozy with the formal sofa in dark brown. There was another Asian man in his fifties. His short-dark hair had rather brownish highlight. He nodded to Saga and introduced himself as Dohko. The top neurologist was a tall man, but still more than 10 centimeters shorter than the brawny Greek. There was the same aura of wisdom beaming from the neurologist, similar with the one from Shion, though one could see that he was more animated and vibrant than the Tibetan surgeon. All in all, they were both confident men with lots of experience in their golden age. The third man in the room was probably around the same age as Saga. He had a soft feature and a quiet manner, very much like Shion, and he shaved his eyebrows for the two dark purple dots.

"Hi, I am Atla. Nice to meet you, Saga."

"Nice to meet you, too, Atla." Saga replied in politeness. He wondered what else Aiolos and Shion had planned for him. Maybe they finally would even insist that he should go to the med school? Well, for this one, he would fight his corner till death.

"I've heard a lot about you from Shion, Saga." Dohko addressed him directly.

"I hope it's only about the good things, Sir."

Dohko laughed. "Well, that's confidential between doctors, though we are purely professionals." He winked. "And I thought that you could even help us in our case besides giving you the real experience before your paramedic training."

"What is it, doctor?"

"Just call me Dohko between us here, by the way. You see, Atla is also working for an organization giving home care and therapy for special patients. His schedule is quite tight, but I managed to get him for this one patient. However, as the family of this patient want the full 24-hour care there, and because the family is quite..well...eccentric and powerful, Atla would need an assistant who can stay there with the patient."

"You mean I have to leave my flat and move in with them?" Saga was skeptical. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of annoying family members that disturb his solitude all day and night long.

"In any case you will only do the first three months probation contract before extending it into a fixed one, Saga. And they pay very well." The younger Tibetan added, mentioning a good number. It was a very good number, indeed. So the family must be pretty annoying to live with.

Reading Saga's hesitation, Shion joined in. "It's not only about the money, Saga. We think that this case is unique and might even be interesting for you."

Saga raised his neat and manly eyebrows.

Dohko sighed. "I feel some kind of attachment to this case, to this patient. By standard regulation and law, we could say that he is destined for death, that he could never wake up again if left that way. And if he wakes up, we don't know if he would be the same, or just continuing a sad fate of being paralysed. On the other hand...he's so young, so much could still happen and should happen for his future. Maybe if we give him the right treatment, if we make the correct diagnose...if we just give him time…" Dohko voice became heavier."

"So, I understand it as he is in a coma?" Saga felt a bit sorry for the patient for the prospect of being a paralysed person.

"In the technical term, no, he is already out of comatose. But he is now in the intermediate phase. It's a grey phase that could go to different opposite directions. Here, the diagnose is not yet well-established." Dohko inhaled deeply. "And here's where I feel that attachment. You see, in this case...our knowledge, my knowledge is not yet enough to judge and predict things for sure. My decision is literally the verdict of his next treatment, therefore, his fate. While scientifically I think he doesn't have much hope…I can't ignore my intuition of a great hope for him. I just do have this and I can't use this as my professional argument."

Atla talked in his soft voice. "And that is why I love to work for Dohko's cases, because I think that we could pursue these intuitions to make a difference regardless of what our scientific data told us. Of course, it's different if something is quite clear and scientifically proven. But the grey area...well…"

Dohko crossed his arms and continued. "Now, we hope that someone who helps Atla will also share this value with us. That we believe in the smallest chance and the greatest inner strength of a human that will come out if someone is given a chance. We hope that you will really want to help this patient and see him back to his old life again, Saga."

Saga was puzzled. "Uhm...I'm doing the training, yes. But, I'm not even sure if I want to be a real paramedic. I'm afraid you expect too much from me, Dohko...Shion?" Saga laid his questioning and slightly irritated turquoise eyes on the violet ones of Shion's.

Shion smiled reassuringly. "This is exactly why we think you might be interested in helping this patient, since I believe he shared the same passion with you before the accident."

Saga raised his eyebrows again.

"My job, apart from giving him the standard care to sustain his life, is also to give stimulation to tease him brain, to let him know that he is not left alone, to provide physiotherapy as a prevention of the muscular atrophy. We have to do everything to make sure he could walk again...and use his hands again if he ever wakes up." Atla answered the question.

"You see, Saga. He was also studying in Juilliard School like you." Shion added softly, but with clear emphasize. "I think from all people, you would understand it better how important it is, to get your hands back again."

Now Saga fully understand where the conversation went. He already knew what his answer would be. But he still asked the question out of curiosity.

"How long do you think he will stay like that, Dohko?"

"I don't know, really. It could be days, months, years….before he wakes up, or leave." Dohko sighed again. "However, I think that we don't really have years, even if he's not dead yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Saga. The family that this boy has is not the blood family. I heard that he's an orphan. So he doesn't have a mom who would fight for his treatment for 20 years, waiting for him to wake up." Dohko stood up and walked towards the window. He crossed his arms again. "What he has...is a fiancee. And a fiance might not wait for that long before deciding to move on and stop the treatment, meaning to let this boy goes his way to the realm of the dead. You know what I mean? Especially when the fiancee is also young, eligible and powerful. While they are quite wealthy, this home treatment is not cheap either."

"Believe me, we've cut down our own salary to make it more attractive for them to keep this treatment for longer term, Saga." Atla added.

"Don't worry, Atla. It's not my concern. I hope you'll satisfied with me and I can pass the probation time." Saga said in determination. He wondered what the fiancee looked like, though. Well, maybe he had to control himself harder, in case the fiancée would be a seductress. She might well be the high-maintenanced and self-loving rich girl.

"Great! So you agree to help us, Saga?" Shion exclaimed.

"I think it is you all that are trying to help me." Saga smiled, honestly feeling thankful. Yes, he felt more motivated to help this boy. The unfortunate fellow musician like him.

"We'll take about the detail of the arrangement with me, Saga." Atla nodded to Greek. "Well talk over dinner tonight. And you can start whenever you're ready."

"Yeah, I can start tomorrow directly if Aiolos let me leave the flat just like that." Saga laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he will." Shion chuckled. So, one problem was gone for now. If Saga was leaving the flat, leaving Aiolos alone, his successor could concentrate more on his own education and work. Perfect.

"I'm curious, Dohko. What's his name? Maybe I've met him before at the school." Saga asked casually while starting to walk towards the door.

"Camus Givre." The neurologist answered. "Do you know him?"

"Hmm...nope. Maybe he started when I was busy with my final year..or when I was…" Saga paused, but briefly continued. "What was he studying?"

"I'm not sure. But when we made a list of possible stimulus for him, his fiance said that songs, specially violin, was the thing he liked the most." Dohko bid his farewell, followed by smiling Shion. "See you."

"Thanks, Shion, Dohko. See you, too." Saga answered softly. His mind was touched by Dohko's information about the unconscious boy.

_A violinist. What a coincidence. Dear my goddess, please let us have our hands back!_

.

* * *

.

* * *

 

**End of Feb 2003 (Camus was 19, and Saga was 27)**

.

The Caina Mansion was said to be owned by The Underworld Corp. lead by a man who was with cold and indifferent manner in business that many of his opponent and underlings called him Hades. Most of the time, Hades was a figure who sat in the background while ruling his cooperation, and let his best managers and lawyers run the daily operation and stand in the highlights for him. It has been known that top employees of the Corp. were awarded to live in luxury properties of the company. In this case, the resident of Caina Mansion was one of the Corp. rising-star lawyer, a 27-year old British-born Sir Rhadamanthys Berkeley. Rhadamanthys' nickname was Sir Wyvern, earned by his well-known hard discipline and fierce killer-questions in the court room.

It was about one and a half hour journey on a snow-free and empty traffic to the country side of New York, the Dutchess County, where Caina Mansion placed on the top of a hill. The taxi would surely cost a fortune, but luckily it was covered by Sir Berkeley's household. The Mansion was surrounded by small woods, giving its seclusion from the also-rich neighbours. It was a renovated 19th century old mansion, giving its appearance a mix between the Vanderbilt mansion and Rosenthal's house, therefore, an elegant presentation of a mix of old and modern style.

When Saga arrived in the big mansion around ten in the evening, he was received by an impatient butler called himself Orphee. The butler was crossed that Saga came very late while Atla couldn't stay at all, meaning that Orphee could not leave the mansion before his job of receiving the new stay-in nurse done. The current resident of the mansion was a strict lawyer. Sir Wyvern didn't like to have people enter the mansion without proper introduction. Apart from the butler who stayed inside the mansion, all the other maids and helpers were hired on an hourly basis and certainly they were not staying in the mansion.

"Look, Mr. Nisos, I really have to go and leave you now. My own girlfriend is ill now, recovering from a snake bite some days ago, so I don't mean to be rude to you. I actually should have left earlier, if Atla were here." The butler hastily showed Saga his room in the corner of the first floor.

"Just call me Vangelis, Orphee. Thank you and my apology of my delay. However, it was also because of a medical emergency case."

Saga used his middle name since the accident and in the training for becoming a paramedic. Only Shion, Aiolos and by now Dohko and Atla knew about it in their field and understood the reason behind. Part of it, to hide himself from the curious colleagues and teachers at the Juilliard who had heard about his accident. All what those people heard was only that Saga went to a rehabilitation site for years of physiotherapy. Those people would leave the broken violinist in peace that way. However, the biggest part or the reason behind was that Saga was almost sure that he wouldn't come back as the violinist he previously was. In time, people would forget Saga Nisos the violinist and only knew him as Vangelis Nisos the EMT worker or at best an elementary school's music teacher; the identity that very likely would be written on his tomb in the future.

The young butler's face was slightly softer upon hearing the cause of the delay. Afterall, accident did happen as for his beloved girlfriend. Anyway, that was the reason the current owner of the mansion hired a stay-in butler, and now a stay-in nurse.

"That's okay, Vangelis. Just stay in your room until tomorrow morning when the maids are here, or when Atla comes." The butler continued shortly. "Atla was here this afternoon for Mr. Givre and said that he would not need special care until tomorrow. Anyway, Mr. Berkeley himself or Mr. Harpy will call you if there's any need for Mr. Givre. They should be home soon from a downtown's formal-party tonight."

"Where is Mr. Givre's room?" Saga asked Orphee on the stairs before the butler disappeared.

"Just on the opposite wing of you room. But the owner's rooms and study rooms were also there. Just wait until tomorrow, please. Don't snoop around or Sir Wyvern will roar your firing!"

Not long afterwards, Saga went to bed feeling a bit sorry for his future patient Camus Givre. Orphee had mentioned two names: Mr. Berkeley, the current owner of the mansion and Mr. Harpy. That was it. No sign or mention of the young fiancee. Maybe the girl was the sister of the owner. Anyway, apparently she already started to abandon the unfortunate Camus alone.

.

* * *

 

.

It wasn't very late, not yet for him. Two hours after midnight, the night was still young for him, when he couldn't sleep very well almost every night. Saga was woken up by another nightmare of losing his hands, chopped by a golden dagger. Maybe one day he should visit someone who could interpret dreams and nightmares to decipher what it was all about a golden dagger. Sometimes, he saw himself stabbed the dagger on the girl he had saved. Did he secretly regret playing a hero that time?

Saga stretched his body lazily, he felt very thirsty and a bit frustrated with the repeated nightmares. He woke up to fill his glass with water in the small en-suite bathroom. However, he also wanted to have a nice, warm and soothing drink like a cup of tea. Beer would be better, but he didn't want to give a bad impression on his first day of the job. So he decided to go downstairs and find the kitchen despite Orphee's warning to stay in his room.

The mansion was so quiet and dark when he went out his room. He guessed that the owner has not come home yet. At the top of the stairs he paused, he was not so sure, but there were some sounds like low groaning from the other wing.

Saga hesitated as he remembered Orphee's warning about Sir Wyvern. But he thought that he could be alone with the patient: meaning that Camus Givre was the source of the groans. It made him decided to take the risk and marched in light steps towards the opposite wing. To be honest, he was also fuelled with curiosity. A short moment later and somewhere in the middle of the wing, there was a low light coming from a slightly opened door. That was where the groans came from.

Saga was careful not to make any sounds when he sneaked to peep through the opened door to see what's inside there, because by now he suspected that the groans were from sexual activity. However, he proceeded just to make sure that it was not his future patient or his patient's room.

Then he froze at the sight of the scene in the room.

Under the silvery mixture of low light from the bedside lamp and the moonlight coming from the big and wide window, there were two naked men on the bed. The man on the top was big, muscular, blond and busy thrusting the partner beneath him. The partner was laying on his back, sprawled with both legs raised and bent, being held by the blond man on top. The blond man looked like he was in the late twenty, the similar age with the Greek ex- violinist..

Saga realized that they must be the owner of the mansion with his partner, so he should quickly go back to his room without being noticed. However, the Greek was stupefied and couldn't leave that alluring sight of the man-on-man in sexual engage. He had lost his innocent very long time ago to girls that were always surrounded the talented and handsome violinist, just like fruit flies around the ripe fruit. Up until now, he was never interested in any man or doing it with a man.

However, that blond man's partner was exceptional as he was the most beautiful guy Saga had ever seen. He looked very young and appeared to be at the end of his teenage. His head was half dangling on the side of the bed, leaving his fiery long red hair scattered sensually on the white-sheet bed and fell like a red waterfall to the floor. His silky cream-toned skin glowed under the moonlight, and his blue or green eyes were opened in trance. Saga would have thought that the red haired was a girl for his silky skin and slender body—if not because of the clearly hard manhood on his cream-colored flat stomach.

Unearthly, the red-hair’s beautiful face was calm and serene despite his dark red fully standing pride on his belly showed the high stimuli he was experiencing; despite his body shook along with those deep and powerful thrusts from the blond man. The beautiful red head looked like a porcelain human-size doll with the way his body bent and fell around the blond man’s grip; by the way his eyes stared blankly as if he were in another dimension. That red haired guy definitely looked like a sensual doll. A sex doll to play with. Whatever roleplay those naked men were playing on each other, Saga was completely trapped in it.

  
Saga felt his knees became weak and shaky while his mouth has gone dry. The Greek could not lift his eyes from the surreal picture of that handsome red-hair man.He didn’t realize that his heavier breaths were in resonances with those powerful thrusts that even shook the bed now. Saga surely didn’t notice that he was grabbing his own shaft when seeing the blond man’s big hand encircled the red hair’s erection, stroking it simultaneously as he pushed himself deep into the red hair’s body. Saga’s pulse jumped drastically with the sounds of clasping thighs in a fast pace. And when the red hair’s manhood shot its milk-like juice on the creamy-skin chest, Saga dropped on his weak knees with a massive hard-on and ragged breaths. He clinged to the wall, wondering how on earth could that red hair’s face stayed serene on the peak of desire. Saga swallowed hard.

  
On the bed, the blond man groaned a victorious voice seeing those splattered juices. And the blond man lifted the red hair’s head to take the pretty lips and sucked the mouth greedily, blocking Saga’s view of the red hair’s face.

  
The muscular man-on-top continued his thrusts in a staccato rhythm with more spacing towards the end, until he stalled in some seconds with a deep groan. He was obviously pouring his orgasm in the handsome red hair human doll.

  
Those five minutes felt like eternity until Saga found his hand wet with flooding pre-cum, accompanied by accelerated heart beats. He was unbelievably stroking himself!

  
Seconds later, as the blond man released the dripping hardness from inside his red hair partner, Saga managed to flee, going back to his room with the stone shaft, dry lips and shaky legs.

.

* * *

 

.

That night for the first time, Saga's nightmares were not about a golden dagger anymore. It has turned into a dark red, pointing hardness; the scattered long red hair on a white satin sheet; and a beautiful, serene face of a young man.

The next morning, Saga found that he was having a wet dream. For the first time, Saga doubted his sexual preference. Because he had just come hard in his sleep over a young man with fiery, long red hair.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

_More of Camus' medical condition will be explained by Atla in the next chapter._


	5. The Red Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.
> 
> Soundtrack : Asturias (Layenda) played by David Garrett. For Saga's guilt.
> 
> .
> 
> Pardon for the mistakes, but I aim for finishing the story so something will be compromised :-)

Saga set the shower at almost cold temperature, the very opposite of his custom of bathing or showering with hot water. Standing still in the middle of a full shower, he wanted to wash all the guilt of being a peeping Tom, and to clean his doubt on sexual orientation that was coming as a wet dream on a man.

_"The hell, Saga. A man is not responsible for his wet dream, regardless of the subject."_

However, he knew that it wasn't entirely true. A man's passionate dreams could be random with anyone...even faceless people. But never with the gender that was not his preference.

_So what does it mean? What is it telling me?_

Saga groaned, he was shaking his head hard and splashing away the water drops from his short dark-golden hair. If only those confusions could be thrown away easily like those droplets.

Finished dressing up, Saga found that it was still early at seven in the dark morning. He decided to go downstairs. If he were lucky, he would find the kitchen. If not, he would just wait in the reception room he knew from yesterday.

* * *

 

Exactly when he reached the stairs, a tall man with light golden hair in his black suit appeared from the opposite wing. Saga held his breath, remembering how that muscular body underneath the formal suit was skin-on-skin with the porcelain one last night.

"Good morning...Sir." Saga swallowed and put a formal attitude to hide his uneasiness.

"Morning. Mind to tell me who you are?" The blond man directly asked in a business-like yet stern tone. He examined Saga with his sharp amber eyes.

"I am Atla's assistant, err..Mr. Berkeley? Vangelis Nisos, I'm the new stay-in nurse."

"Oh, right. I didn't know that you would already start now. Hm, have Atla already explained everything to you, about how thing runs around here? Or Orphee?"

_So he is Rhadamanthys Berkeley!_ The other one last night must be Harpy, the one that Orphee mentioned. Saga felt alerted. The red-haired Harpy could appear any minute now. He answered that commanding voice politely while his turquoise eyes were discreetly looking at behind the lawyer."I am afraid I haven't got the whole picture, Sir. I came late last night due to my EMT duties and just briefly met Orphee. I guess Atla would explain more about Mr. Givre today as I start my duty here."

The Underworld Corp's lawyer then ordered Saga to follow him, again in a commanding tone. It was clear who was holding the power in Caina. "In that case, I want to make some points clear to you. This way, Mr. Nisos." Rhadamanthys guided Saga to his spacious study room.

* * *

 

 

"I will be straight, Mr. Nisos." Rhadamanthys offered Saga a cup of coffee made by the Starbucks Barista Espresso machine placed in a sleek and compact kitchenette next to his study room. Apparently, the lawyer usually stayed late at night in his study, or started early in the morning when the maids haven't come yet.

"Thank you."Saga mumbled and took the coffee. "Please call me Vangelis, Sir."

"Well, Vangelis. First of all, I'd like to know about your opinion or feeling towards the same-gender relationship." It was a question given in the form of an order, leaving Saga no choice other than answering it.

"My opinion, Sir? To be honest, I don't have people in my inner circle who are in that kind of relationship. I heard some rumors about some of my acquaintances ...but that was it. However, I'm not judging." Saga was puzzled with this direct question on a private matter.  _It must have something to do with his red hair boyfriend._ Saga made a conclusion.

"Fair enough." Rhadamanthys sipped his coffee. "Are you still willing to work here if some residents of this mansion have that life, Vangelis?"

"I think I am okay with it, Sir."Saga hesitated a bit. It was not those people who made him worry at the moment, rather their effect on him that was frightening now. Maybe this was his chance to quit the job and escape from that baffling wet dream.  _Oh, crap! I've just agreed to stay._ Saga cursed himself. But then, he remembered about the unlucky violinist that was left alone last night. Well, I can just quit after the probation time if I am still as confused as last night during that time. Saga comforted himself.

"Good. That's what I need to hear from you. Otherwise, I have to let you go." Rhadamanthys nodded, satisfied with Saga's answer. He then continued. "Now, the next question. Do you date girls, Vangelis?

Saga answered casually, because he was more interested in convincing himself about the answer. "Not at the moment. But I did, Sir. "

"Have you ever wished or even tried to date men?"

Saga was blushing, but he swallowed and answered in an attempted flat tone. "I've never thought about dating men so far, Sir." No, even after last night, Saga was sure that he was still a straight…maybe only slightly a voyeur, now. Maybe.

"Excellent." Rhadamanthys set his cup in grace and looked pleased with Saga's answers. The lawyer continued. "The reason I asked you this, Vangelis, is because I don't want to leave Camus being taken care of by someone who interested in a man. In regards to his condition, do you understand me?"

Saga nodded. "I understand it clearly, Sir." It was perfectly logical to Saga. This lawyer was only trying to protect Givre and his fiancee. Mr. Berkeley certainly cared about the girl that much. And Saga by now was sure that he wasn't attracted to this blond new boss. It was rather what he was doing to that beautiful doll…-  _Damn, stop it, Saga!_ He scolded himself to purge last night's scene out of his mind.

"I will have to catch a flight to Paris this morning and I am staying for a week there. Please take a good care of Camus. I will not tolerate a mediocre to work for me, especially in this mansion, and moreover for him."

"Yes, Sir." Saga forced himself not to snort at Caina owner's attitude. He acted as a general in front of his army. However, Saga was pleased to hear about the trip. At least this dominant boss would leave Gemini's first week in the mansion alone.

"Valentine will also go with me. Hm, is your room on the end of the opposite wing, Vangelis?"

"Yes, Sir."Saga replied while wondering about the name. Valentine sounded like a proper name for a red-head pretty guy.

"I'll tell Orphee to put you in my wing for this week so you can be close to Camus. Where is that butler anyway? He's late!" Rhadamanthys grunted while looking at his watch.

"Orphee said that his girlfriend was…"

 

There was a hurried step followed by the knocks on the study room's door.

"Rhadamanthys, are you there?" a rather sweet voice called from behind the door.

"Come in, Valentine." Rhadamanthys replied formally.

Saga's heartbeats were suddenly going faster. That must be the red hair Harpy! He held his breath when the knob was turned and the door opened.

Seconds later a slender body with porcelain-toned skin came in. But his hair was a short strawberry-blond one, with a shoulder-length part flowing on his back. But it was not red enough! Saga exhaled. Was he disappointed not to see the red hair man? The man who was called Valentine also had a cute and pretty face. But it was nothing like that red hair's under the moonlight.

Rhadamantys greeted the man who rushed in with his formal and stern voice. "Valentine, this is Vangelis Nisos the new stay-in nurse." Then he turned to Saga and continued. "Vangelis, this is Valentine Harpy, my assistant and the head of this mansion when I am away."

Both men exchange civil greetings. Saga observed the unexpected Mr. Harpy. If this strawberry-blond man was Harpy, then there was another man in the mansion. Maybe he was still curling in Berkeley's bed.

"I've finished getting the data that you need for our case in Paris, Sir." Valentine turned to his boss, handed out a folder full with papers. "Sorry, I couldn't come home last night. And as we still have time, you don't mind if I take a short shower first, Rhadamanthys? I will check on Orphee afterward."

Saga tried to put pieces of the puzzle in his confused head. Harpy's gesture was formal and businesslike, when he talk about work, but it became intimate when it was outside that work-topic. Were they more than just supervisor and supervisee? Did Berkeley just cheat last night?  _Oh my goddess, maybe they three are living together that way? No wonder he was drilling me with those_ _questions!_

Rhadamanthys nodded as he rose from his chair and dismissed Valentine. "Tell Orphee to move Vangelis' room to this wing when we leave." Then he continued to Saga when Harpy was gone to his room. "And what do you think of Camus, Vangelis?"

"I...haven't seen him, Sir. Last night I arrived quite late due to an emergency call. I've just met Orphee briefly before he ran for his emergency situation. So, I was told to just wait until morning as Atla had prepared everything for him last night."

"Is that so? You haven't seen Camus? Then I'll show you his room. From now on, never leave Camus unattended unless I ask you to, Vangelis. Come!"

Saga followed him walking further and deeper inside the other wings. He couldn't really tell if it was the same door from last night. But it must be just one or two doors away from what now Rhadamanthys called Camus' room.

* * *

 

 

When the door was opened, Saga saw a bed that was in order, but not perfectly made. It was clear that the bed was used before. Saga was not sure if that was the same bed from last night. But he thought that it should not be the case if this were the patient's room. He walked into the room, still thinking about the empty bed. Then he found out that the room was very much larger inside, as it was in an L-shape that was not seen from the door. And there, on the corner part of the L-shape room stood another bed that looked more like a hospital bed, the automatic one with

the reclining function. Next to it were some medical equipments like oxygen tubes, feeding machine and others. Though, those equipments were not applied to the patient.

And the Greek stopped breathing as his eyes fell on the bed.

Saga's pulse stalled at the sight of the patient who was in that bed. There, lay a young man with closed eyes and long red hair. His face was beautiful and serene, as beautiful as Saga remembered it from last night... in his steamy dream! That was the man whose body gracefully naked under the moonlight, among the red sea of long silky hair.

 

_And he is Camus Givre? Impossible!_ Saga turned pale while his vision changed into monochrome. Red. All red.

Saga stood still in shock when the lawyer sat on the bed, next to the sleeping man. Rhadamanthys caressed the red hair gently and put his lips briefly on the pale pink ones.

"Good morning, Camus." Rhadamanthys greeted the sleeping beauty in a low voice. Then he faced the wide-eyed nurse. "Vangelis, this is Camus Givre, my fiance."

Saga swallowed hard. The world turned upside down inside his stomach. If only there were a hole in front of him, he would have jumped in. Even when it led to hell, Yomotsu, limbo or wherever else, he would jump just to disappear from in front of the sleeping red hair. Saga felt so ashamed that he was aroused on seeing and dreaming inappropriately about Camus Givre. The unlucky fellow musician, his patient, the very person under his care and protection as a caregiver. Had he failed another profession already? What a crap he has become now.

 

_My goddess. How much lower do you still want me to go?_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

. to be continued

 


	6. Moonlight Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.
> 
> .
> 
> Soundtrack : Clair De Lune (Debussy) played by David Garrett. For Saga's lullaby and apology under the moonlight.
> 
> .
> 
> This chapter is based on some real-life facts, medical discussion forums and scientific articles for the legal and medical aspect around a vegetative/locked-in syndrome patients.
> 
> Of course I am not hundred per cent precise for the sake of building a romance. 
> 
> .
> 
> As usual, I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, thank you for reading!
> 
> .

 

* * *

.

* * *

.

Saga pretended to be busy reading the manual of the feeding machine and the patient's status report made by Atla. That way, he could hide his shaky fingers and uneasy eyes from Rhadamanthys Berkeley's sight.

"I'm leaving to Paris for a week, Camus." Rhadamanthys held the patient's hand and parting his long red fringe behind the ears. "You won't be alone here. Just listen to your favorite songs or to your favorite books while I am away. Vangelis is here to arrange it for you. And I'll bring you new ones when I'm back." The blonde lawyer's bass voice was gentler when talking to his fiance. "We've made a good progress, Camus, keep it that way. And see you next week."

Saga felt a strange sensation in his stomach, seeing the blond lawyer was briefly kissing his fiance once again, still holding Camus' hand. It would have been a touching scene for the Greek nurse, if not because of what he had seen last night.  _If you really care for him, Berkeley, how could you do that to him?_ Saga despised Rhadamanthys' last remark about making progress.  _Being a sex doll, is that what you call an achievement for your dying fiance?_

"Is everything in order, Vangelis?"

Saga was startled by the commanding voice. "Uhm..yes, it is okay, Sir. I will have no problem handling these instruments." He actually couldn't even recall the brand of that feeding machine. Saga was angry at Rhadamanthys….and at himself for what they did last night to Camus. But he had no idea of what to do next. So he decided to wait for Atla, to demand a big explanation from the calm Tibetan, who apparently hid some facts deliberately.

"Good!" Rhadamanthy's sharp eyes were probing Saga's reaction after seeing him kissing the unconscious fiance. "By the way, Camus will need a bath today, Vangelis."

"Yes, Sir." Saga almost snorted.  _To clean him from your filth, Berkeley?_

"And Sylphid, or doctor Basilisk for you, will come today to check on him."

"Isn't it doctor Dohko who is Mr. Givre's doctor, Sir?"

"Only in regards to his vegetative condition. Sylphid is our family doctor. You will assist him here and report to him about Camus' daily health status."

"Yes, Sir." Saga wondered what would the doctor say about Camus condition after last night's activity.

"And Vangelis, you should address him as Camus when talking to him. It is good to stimulate him with familiarity. And you can also call me Sir Rhadamanthys."

"Thank you, Sir Rhadamanthys, I will." Saga replied politely.

"So, if you still decide to work for us, you must read the term in the contract properly and sign it soon.

"My motivation is not only for the payment, Sir. I just want to do this job properly and contribute to Mr. Givre's recovery." Saga was honest with his answer, although he was not sure if he still wanted to see Sir Rhadamanthys with his fiance. Somehow Saga sensed a dangerous atmosphere in that mansion now. Around that lawyer.

"And my term is not about it either, Vangelis. I am more than generous there so you can't complain." Rhadamanthys ran his fingers along Camus' long tendrils before continued his order. "I mean every word in the disclosure agreement, and I assure you that it will bind you to your grave once your signature is there. Sign it or leave this mansion. That's what you have to do now!"

"Disclosure agreement?" Saga was about to protest more when the door was opened by the freshly dressed Harpy.

"Our car with the driver is ready downstairs, Sir Rhadamanthys. And Orphee will be here in some minutes. So we can leave now." His sweet voice was almost seductive. But his rather jealous eyes upon seeing Rhadamanthys on the bed still holding Camus, they could not escape Saga's observation.

"Thanks Harpy." Rhadamanthys stood up. "Meet me downstairs." He turned to shake Saga's hand. "And maybe see you next week, Vangelis. Take a good care of Camus."

"Yes, Sir. Don't worry about your fiance. Have a good trip." Saga caught Harpy's twitched face upon hearing the word 'your fiance' behind Rhadamanthys' back, when the lawyer left the room.

* * *

"And here is your contract, Vangelis." Sir Rhadamanthys Berkeley's assistant gave Saga a bundle of clipped papers. His voice was not so sweet once his boss was not around. "Learn it very well, ask Atla to explain it to you. Then give me a call through Orphee about your decision. However, I expect to hear it in not more than 2 hours, before our boarding time."

"I'll read it carefully, Mr. Harpy."

"Especially this part, Vangelis." Now the assistant's voice was definitely not chocolatey anymore. Instead, it was full of threat. He showed the last page of the contract to Saga, pointed out a number with four zeros in the end.

The number was more than a year of Aiolos' salary as a resident. By now, Saga was not so impressed with that number anymore. There were big secrets behind those numbers and Saga had a taste of what kind of secrets that he had to hold.

The strawberry-blond hair man continued. "If you follow the contract properly, you'll get this as a bonus along with the safety of your life." Harpy smiled. His face was unbelievably cute; however it was clear that there was threatening poison behind it. "And one more thing, I am your direct boss here unless Sir Berkeley steps in. You report to me and answer to me."

"Understood, Mr. Harpy." Saga was in the verge of throwing the contract and walk away...until his eyes fell on the red hair in the bed. He clinched his fist secretly.  _Think about the dying Camus Givre, Saga! And think about paying the loan._ With that purpose, he managed to put a fake angelic smile back to Valentine Harpy until the Greek was finally left alone in the room.

Saga's eyes fell on the patient's bed. Camus Givre was laying there alone, totally under his full power as the caregiver. The Greek sighed. Slowly, he approached the bed to get a close look on the serene face of the sleeping-handsome-in-red.

Saga took the chair and sat next to the bed, next to the unconscious Camus Givre. Rhadamanthys' fiance was facing on one side, where Saga was. Now the Greek could freely and peacefully observed the contour of the porcelain skin and every line on Camus' sophisticated look. The sleeping handsome had a cute Nicole-Kidman's nose that ran high, ended on two long, uniquely split eyebrows on each side of the face. His cheekbones were grace and perfect, complementing the cupid-bowed pink lips hovering above the slightly split chin. His shut eyes were guarded by long and thick dark reddish eyelashes. Being beautiful, the young man still kept his manly features despite giving the impression of being delicate and tender in his overall appearance. Camus Givre had the charm that made anyone want to run their fingers along those jaw lines, to caress the silky skin and to touch those sweet lips. Simply put, Camus had such an alluring beauty that would invoke a man's instinct to protect him….or to possess him. Even when he was sleeping. Or especially when he was sleeping?

Saga sighed. _To posses_. In that condition, this young man's beauty was a curse for the owner. Saga felt so sorry for him. And the guilt was flooding him again. It came in strong waves that the Greek couldn't stop himself for taking Camus hand. He squeezed those long and sophisticated fingers of the unlucky fellow musician inside his bigger hands.

"Hello Camus. I am Vangelis Nisos...Atla's assistant, and your new nurse. Maybe. I really don't know it yet." Saga exhaled heavily and lowered his head, closing his eyes. He continued. "I have no idea that you were my future patient when I saw you last night...with your fiance."

Saga inhaled deeply, still closing his turquoise eyes. "It could have been that I was witnessing an assault to you...and I was...enjoying watching you...and even continued dreaming on you." Saga shook his head in shame.

"I deeply regretted my action last night, Camus. I am so ashamed of what happened, though it wasn't my intention to be cruel to you." Saga squeezed Camus' hand harder, asking for forgiveness. "I am not proud of what I did. Not at all. I was...confused, Camus. I've never been in that situation before and I didn't understand what was running through me."

Saga squeezed Camus' hand harder as his own emotion was running high. "I am so sorry, Camus. Please forgive me. If I were to stay here, I would do anything to make it up to you!" The Greek opened his eyes for seeking Camus' ocean ones.

And Saga was so shocked of what he was seeing. It almost gave him a heart attack, that the Greek abruptly rose from his seat, knocking the chair down in the process and hurting his knee. But he didn't feel any pain at all. His mind was frozen.

Because there, Camus Givre was looking back at Saga with his striking deep red-green eyes.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Camus? Camus! Can you hear me?"

After the initial shock, Saga managed to compose himself and his EMT-training kicked in. He patted Camus cheek gently. "Can you follow my fingers?" He moved his fingers in front of the deep blue-green eyes. But apart from being beautiful, the eyes were staring blankly and definitely incapable of following the instruction.

Saga frantically reached for his mobile to call Atla while running to the door and went out of the room to search for Orphee or the maids downstairs. At the fifth ring, Saga was on the last step of the stairs and met Orphee there with Atla, holding his mobile phone.

"Vangelis. Did something happen?"

"Come Atla! He opened his eyes!" Saga ran back upstairs to the room.

"Calm down, Vangelis." Atla and Orphee tried to catch up with the tall Greek, who already disappeared into the wing. Soon they met Saga who was by Camus' side.

"Look! He still have them open."

"Is he waking up, Atla? Shall we call doctor Dohko?" asked Orphee.

Like Saga, Atla checked if Camus was responsive to his call, and found the same point like Saga. He then smiled and patted Saga's shoulder. "It's definitely a good sign and confirming our diagnose that he is on the better side of the vegetative state. But it is still the same as we had it since last months, though it's more often now. Great that you'll stay here, so you can follow if this sign becomes regular. And you can confirm if he is definitely keeping a wake-sleep cycle."

"Are you saying that he is still in a coma, Atla?" Orphee asked again, still astonished with the opened eyes. He had not seen it before since Camus was brought into the mansion. In fact, he even had rarely seen Camus before the red haired got that accident, as he was only a day-in butler at that time. And Camus was almost always out of the mansion for his study during the day.

"No, Orphee. He was out of the comatose state when we moved him home. However, until now he is not yet even reaching the Minimally Conscious State, or MCS. He is still in the state of what we call a vegetative state." The Tibetan turned to the quiet Saga. "Are you okay, Vangelis?"

"Uhm..oh, yes. It was just—l mean I was talking to him and he opened his eyes. So I thought that he was responding to me, that he could hear me." Saga observed that blank eyes. How beautiful they were.  _Did you hear me, Camus? Do you accept my apology?_

"Who knows, Vangelis. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. This kind of event can happen without any purpose. Some literature also described that the event could include smiling, groaning, or even crying." Atla replied calmly. He suspected that Saga's nervousness was beyond the event of the opening eyes. "Let's start with your briefing about what Camus' need, what you have to do, and how to handle those instruments. Shall we?" Atla already started with applying eyedrop to the blue-green eyes.

"Uhm...right." Saga answered weakly, still probing the depth of the red-green ocean, now were wet with the eyedrops and looking like crying.  _If those eyes were crying over what happened last night, would them be happy tears or humiliation tears?_ Saga's thoughts were still half-drowning in that ocean when he informed the Tibetan nurse. "By the way, Sir Rhadamanthys said that the family doctor will come today to check on Camus."

"Today? His regular schedule should be only in three days. Did Sir Rhadamanthys tell you why? Did he specifically asked Basilisk to come earlier?" Atla was frowning, intrigued.

"He didn't say anything about it to me, just that the doctor is coming."

"Well, then. We should start with the bathing procedure immediately!"

"Okay, Atla." Saga murmured. His eyes fell on the documents on the table. And they reminded him of Rhadamanthys' and Harpy's ultimatum.

Orphee also saw the documents and interrupted. "Sorry Atla, Mr. Harpy had text me to get Vangelis' decision and his signature on the contract immediately, before he can continue working here. Without it, Vangelis could only stay until just before they are back from Paris." Then the butler asked Saga. "Do you want me to help you with the contract and the disclosure agreement, Vangelis? I mean, of course, it's not about the legal thing, just on how they usually handle the employees here."

Saga answered thoughtfully. "Mr. Harpy wanted me to sign it in two hours. But first I need to talk to Atla in private if you two don't mind. I have some question regarding the details of ..err...the patient condition…and about Sir Rhadamanthys..his fiance."

"So you've met him already? Did he drill you?" Orphee smiled in sympathy. Next to him, Atla was doing the same. The butler then rose from his seat. "That's all right. You two can have your private discussion in our dining room. I'll serve the breakfast for you there."

"I will explain everything, Vangelis." Atla said in almost an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, Atla. You owe me lots of explanation." Saga muttering as they were walking downstairs after the butler.

.

* * *

.

Saga almost didn't touch his breakfast meal. Now that Atla was here with him, he just want to feed on explanations.

"I think that you, no, all of you had not told me on purpose that Rhadamnthys was Camus fiance. Am I right?"

"Yes, Saga. I apologize for it. We were not sure about your opinion on same-gender relationship, and we couldn't judge how you would react to the case if we've already told you about the life in Caina beforehand, without you seeing the patient first. The way we were informed about you, your emotional state at the moment, gave us the impression that you were—how can I say it—well, easily be irritated."

"So you set me up into this? What is Shion's scheme for? You could have hired anybody: a real nurse, a real paramedic, or even a real medical doctor with that offered payroll." Saga raised his voice. His pancake was definitely getting less than lukewarm now.

"There is no scheming, Saga. Dohko and I just need someone to help us taking care of Camus. We need someone who is on our side and have his internal drive to help Camus. We thought that your condition would help you being motivated to be a caregiver for Camus, a job that is not easy...being a long-term one, being in Caina, and getting along with his fiance. And we need someone who we can trust. Shion knew you through Aiolos and we were convinced that you were a hard-worker and a good-nature person."

Atla remained calm and composed. His violet eyes, similar to Shion's, were fixed on the troubled-turquoise ones. He continued with his explanation."We knew that eventually you would have to sign a disclosure agreement and being questioned by Rhadamanthys or Harpy. But we wanted you to see Camus first before being confronted by them. We hope that you would want to protect Camus after you've seen him, the drive that would be strong enough to overcome the hassle in Caina."

Saga's turquoise eyes were narrowed. "You want me  _to protect Camus_. So  _you knew it!_  How could you—...!

Atla stopped the Greek's words by shaking his head and put his finger on his lips, giving the hush sign. He tapped Saga's shoulder and almost whispered. "Come, we better take a walk and talk outside."

They took their jackets and boots, and walked outside. It was getting bright with sunshine on the snow as they walked along a small path in the big garden of the mansion. From quite a distance, they could saw incoming cars of the daily staffs of Caina: the cleaning ladies and the chef. Soon they found a secluded garden bench and sat there.

"Are you admitting that you knew that he was...he was...being raped? Do you want me to stay here for witnessing it?" Saga directly continued his accusation as they sat in the garden. "Why didn't you just call the police?" Saga stood abruptly in anger, seeing the quiet manner of the Tibetan therapist. "I'll call the police now, that's how I would protect my patient!"

Atla caught Saga's hand and pulled it down, forcing Saga to sit back. "And how will you give the evidence, Saga? Do you know that District 4 Court of Appeals had just ruled that the police illegally videotaped a Wisconsin priest having sex with his comatose wife? The Court rejected that evidence." Normally-peaceful Atla raised his voice to dominate the furious Greek.

"What?"

"While a Canadian Court passed a law that having sex with person who was not able to give consent—such as in coma or fainting from a sexual foreplay—was a statutory rape, it is still a grey area here when both people are in a legal relationship. Because spouses are entitled to the right of privacy. Unless the victim took a legal action."

"But we have a responsibility to defend the victim of a crime, Atla. How can you just be a bystander? I know I cannot!"

"We do have a moral duty to report a crime. However, we have no legal obligation to do so. Only doctors and teacher are required by law to report child abuse events in this state, Saga."

"Shit!" Saga punched the wood bench. "So you choose to be a passive witness? You want me to be one? No-...!"

Atla cut it with his calm voice. "Dohko and I chose to defend the victim in this way, for this particular case. I know not all people would agree with us. But being a passive bystander we are certainly not, Saga!" Crossing his arms across his chest, Atla continued. "Think about it Saga. Let's say you want to report Rhadamanthys to the police. You would have to have evidence. Do you know that Sylphid Basilisk is also a specialist doctor? He's a known proctologist and we are sure that he's working in Rhadamanthys Berkeley's favor. He can easily dismiss your accusation. Even if the police would follow up your report, they could hit the same problem like in the Wisconsin priest's case. In the meantime, Rhadamanthys will stop us from taking care of Camus. And you are lucky if he is only suing you back to strip you and leave you to live in a hellish financial debt forever. Then, Rhadamanthys will be more careful in choosing the nurses for Camus, only the ones that are well-paid and loyal to him. Where does it leave Camus? Totally alone, defenseless and even more vulnerable to assaults!"

"If I report it to the police, the state will take Camus out of this hell and put him in the hospital, Atla!"

"Yes, but for how long? The taxpayer's money will only work for a short time. Camus' care is not cheap. Eventually, the Court can order a discontinuation of hydrating and feeding machine; slowly starve him to death in the name of mercy killing for a brain-dead patient. Listen, Saga. The Court had just ordered to plug the machine off from a brain-dead woman while she was 22 weeks pregnant, just 4 weeks away from a pre born's chance of survival. Don't you think Camus is an easier patient to have his treatment stopped?"

"Fuck you all! My goddess! Why me?" Saga swore, kicked the bench once more and frustratedly buried his face in his palms.

Atla patted Saga's back sympathetically and he talk in a low voice to soothe the furious Greek. "I am sure you would want to help Camus as much as we do."

Saga mumbled, still hiding his face...and his shame. "How can I not want to help him? He's so fragile and beautiful. That bastard will want him again as he was having him on a silver plate!"  _And I was as guilty as that bastard. I owe Camus an apology. Oh, I'm so responsible for his safety now!_

"I reckon that you saw them together last night, Saga?" Atla asked carefully still patted Saga's tensed back, not to trigger another galaxian explosion.

"Yeah, I bumped into them accidentally last night, although Rhadamanthys didn't notice. I would have never guessed that he was with Camus by they way they...they…" Saga sharply exhaled. "I thought Camus was responding to it."  _And I feasted on his naked beauty._

"Did Berkeley do it thoroughly?"

"If what you mean by 'thoroughly' is putting his stick into Camus' rear, then hell yes, he did it. You knew that he did it before, Atla!"

"No, I don't think he did it before, I mean...not that I knew of. But I do know that he desired his fiance and sometimes gave sensual stimulation. I suspected that he did some fingering, or maybe toys."

"That bloody 'Sir' is a necrophiliac! Why don't he just take anyone else, pay them well like he pays me!"

"You'll be surprised to see how many people want to do this out of love to their partners, and how many people express their will to let their partner doing it to them when this situation happens. Even the French has an obscure law that allowed a woman to marry her fiance two years after a man died. The world is grey, Saga. Until you can really see a black and white as it is, there will always be an explanation from everyone's side."

"That's a bad joke, Atla! I am sure Camus will want to kill him!"

"No, I'm not joking. I am saying that what we are trying to do here is to give Camus a chance for going back to life. That way, someday he can decide to defend himself or to give his consent. The most important point for us, Saga, is while we assume that Camus was being assaulted and we try to help him defending himself, we should also be able to accept it when in the future Camus grants Rhadamanthys his consent."

"Bloody hell!" Saga pushed his face deeper into his palms. "It could kill Camus, giving him diseases!"

"I don't think Rhadamanthys wants to kill Camus, nor that he is a novice. I bet Berkeley is an experienced man, aided by professionals like doctor Basilisk. He would be careful and knew what to do" The Tibetan continued asking casually. "Did you see if he was using protection, Saga?"

Saga jerked and lifted his head in disbelief, he shouted. "My goddess, Atla! I won't care if a rapist using condoms or not. He'll be plunged into Tartarus all the same!" After a while, Saga sighed, seeing Atla was still staring at him asking for an answer. "I dunno...maybe he did. I didn't see him clearly there. Oh well…I didn't see him cumming. I only saw Camus…" Saga became red.

"That's okay. He probably did use it, we can check Camus later when we assist him. And I guess that's why Rhadamanthys asked doctor Basilisk for an earlier check-up."

"Atla...how can you be so cold like that?"

"My people are taught to develop a mental ability to build what we call a crystal wall, to guard our heart and emotions. I find it very handy in a challenging job like this." Atla smiled softly. "You should try it, too, Saga. Try to stay detached from your feelings and emotions or taking sides. You'll work this way greatly. In turn, you can help our patients better."

"Gosh. How absurd." Saga took a deep breath and brace himself to ask Atla the weirdest question he ever had so far, regarding sex. "How was it possible for Rhadamanthys to do it to Camus? I mean...Camus is...well…have no control."

"Vegetative or MCS patients have varying degrees of severity and ability. Camus is able to breath by himself. Once he could be seated without being aided, and we hope that this status can progress further. Sometimes these patients' progresses aren't stable, you know."

"I understand it. But I mean...down there?" Saga hoped that Atla wouldn't take it as he was as interested as Rhadamanthys.

"I had assisted him—and it will be your daily task among many of others—taking care of the bladder and bowel in the evening. Camus was not wearing catheter eitiher. That made it possible."

"And...the response...I mean...uh...I saw him..." Saga felt awkward.

"You mean that he came?"

Saga mumbled. "Something like that. That's way I thought it wasn't him." Saga defended himself.

"Vegetative patients have the wake-sleep cycle, therefore, they even can have the morning hardness similar to normal men. Eventually, their response to stimuli is only physical matter. If posthumous sperm retrieval using a rectal probe electro ejaculation is scientifically proven to be plausible, then Camus only had his natural response. In short, yes it is possible, Saga."

"I hope Camus could...feel relieved?"

"Well, he could ejaculate. But who knows if he had a climax or not. There were some discussions among nurses, probably an urban legend, that the locked-in syndrome patients could be conscious at times and feel ...well...the relieving assistance quite helpful. In Camus case, we just don't know."

"So, we will feed him and clean him everyday so that bastard Berkeley can use him like a doll?" Saga couldn't help being sarcastic.

"No, we will give Camus a chance to come back alive. Be it by keeping Rhadamanthys' interest in him. Don't you think someone will prefer to see Camus dead, Saga? Berkeley is still young and powerful. And the power is a sex appeal, indeed."

"You're suspecting Harpy…?"

"I am not saying anything. But there's a possibility. It's one of your tasks to play it smart in Caina. For Camus' sake."

"As absurd as this whole situation is, I understand your point now, Atla." Saga sighed, trapped.

"So, will you sign that contract, Saga?"

"I'm delivering my soul to hell." Saga groaned. But after a long pause, he surrendered. "Yes, I will, Atla."

.

* * *

.

* * *

Saga signed the contract as Vangelis Nisos. By law, all legal names are allowed to be used, or not being used, in signing a contract.

The days went fast with the tedious and tiring briefing the protocols for grooming, feeding and hydrating Camus, the patient. Orphee was happy to have a companion to stay in the mansion with him: no time was unused for showing Saga around the mansion and inside the mansion.

Camus' room was his original bedroom before the accident, somehow he wanted to have his own despite being a fiance. And next to the bedroom was his study room. Orphee showed around the room and let Saga rummaging Camus' belongings. They were allowed to use or do anything to give stimulus to the sleeping red hair. Camus' clothes, books and CDs collections were among things that Saga get accustomed to.

On the third day, Orphee showed Saga a violin which belonged to Camus. It wasn't a Stradivari, but Stainer's was just as a good choice for an unknown musician without a magnate benefactor as a sponsor. Apparently, it was Camus' birthday present when he turned 16 years. It was from his now-fiance Rhadamanthys Berkeley because Camus still kept the card attached inside the case.

Orphee was laughing at Saga when Saga tried to play it.

"Well, actually not bad, Vangelis. How long have you learnt to play? Two-Three years? Don't worry, you just need to practice more."

"Something like that." Saga sheepishly answered.

Orphee took the violin and played it. He played very well, although, in the old times, Saga would rate him just as an average first violinist in small orchestras.

"My dream is to be able to just play music for entertaining my wife and my family all day, nothing else." Orphee blushed, remembering his girlfriend. "But I need to earn and save money first for that dream."

"That's a very cool dream, Orphee. I actually envy you."

"Here! Take this violin to play it for Camus. I would love to play it. But that Sir Rhadamanthys doesn't really like music. I think he only tolerates it for his fiance. However, you have a reason to use it, for his fiance." They laughed at the thought of making a prank to annoy the stern owner of Caina Mansion.

Though deep down inside, Saga was crying upon holding and hearing the screeching sound of a poorly played violin in his hands.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

It was midnight. Saga finally finished all the daily chores and briefings. He was alone with Camus and preparing him for the night sleep. Camus was all fed and cleaned. His just- washed and blow-dried silky red hair was scattered elegantly on the pillow, framing his pretty head. Saga pulled the blanket to cover the unconscious French—he found it out from Orphee—up until his long neck. The moon was full and her silver rays lightened and heightened the sophisticated face laying on the bed. Those silver reflections on the opened deep blue-green eyes added an alluring beauty of the sleeping handsome.

Saga parted and stroked some red tendrils near the ear. By now, he knew every inch of the French's body and intimate secrets, even the unpleasant ones. He wasn't think of them in sexual regards anymore. He felt more like a guardian of a precious and fragile baby; like a Sanctuary's Patriarch in charge of a baby who destined to be god's reincarnation.

"You are so beautiful, Camus. I feel so sorry for you that it becomes a burden...a curse for you."

Saga sighed. "I think Atla's theory of his crystal wall is a bullshit. I can't be indifferent to what's happening to you. I cannot not taking sides and I've chosen yours."

The Greek slipped his hand under the blanket to find Camus' and hold it. "What I can do is to create a new universe, another dimension for you. There, you are never alone and unprotected. I will always be there with you, make sure that you are safe and happy. Nothing will harm you there. I will be there until you decide to join us here again and stand on your feet. Even then, I will be here for you if you ask me. All I need from you is your forgiveness. I want your forgiveness, Camus. So please come back."

Saga patted Camus hand, seeing the opened eyes. "Are you still awake? Can't you sleep yet?" He softly laughed. "I am also an insomniac now. I depend on my sleeping pills, sadly. But I can't share it with you, can I?"

His eyes fell on the violin on the bedside table. "Well, Camus. I used to be able to make girls cry or sleep with my violin. I hope I can make you sleep and not crying in agony now."

Saga reached and put the violin on his shoulder, leaning his chin on the smooth and glossy wood. It was a strange feeling. He wasn't allowed to practice to his usual level. But he could already play simple and easy pieces. He had just avoided doing it because of the resentment he was feeling on the thought of practicing.

But now, he wasn't about to play for practicing or for pampering himself and his ego. He wanted to play it for the well-being of someone who he cared, the patient under his charge. It wouldn't matter how simple and unsophisticated the way he played. Right now he played it with all of his heart.

The sweet melodies of Debussy's Clair De Lune soon filled the room. Everything was quiet and calm under the sparkling moon; as serene as Camus face.

Saga played and played the song several times without pushing himself for techniques. He just let himself followed the moonlight's dance surrounding him. He and Camus.

When he finished the song, he saw that Camus had closed his eyes.

At that moment, Saga knew that it wasn't only him who was guarding Camus in their newly created universe.

There, Camus was with him, encouraging him to take the journey together; back to the real world together, and to finally stand on his feet with his violin.

On that moment, Saga found a new purpose on his life as a violinist. And at that moment, he just knew it. That for the rest of his life, he wanted to be a violinist that world would need. He wanted to be Saga Nisos, once again.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

##############################################################################################################

Some facts in this chapter:

1) Marlise-Munoz case

2) David W. Johnson cases (Wisconsin)

3)The website of Brainline organization


	7. I Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada.  
> Warning : No proofreading at all. My apology for that. I hope you can bear with me for the sake of the plot. Blame the hiatus.  
> .  
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) O mio babbino caro, for Saga’s interaction with Camus.  
> 2) Variations on a theme of Corelli in the style of Tartini, for Camus interactions with Rhada.
> 
> All played by David Garrett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Based on beautiful photos of people with striking eyes, I decided to make a change on Camus’ eyes, and hence the adjustment to his racial background. I also set new settings for the timelines and the characters’ age. 
> 
> Slowly, I’ll adjust the details in the previous chapters to be in line with this and future chapters. If you re-read the previous chapters, don’t be confused with the year. I’ll fix it (after a decent sleeping time).
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Tuhis, whose comic strip on Kanon (based on this story) is so inspiring. Thank you so much. I hope we all could see your amazing work soon <3 
> 
> Of course, I also thank the support for this story from the good people around me during my hiatus: Victoria, Melissia, Ginrin and Jabed.  
> Especially for Vic, thanks for the French line in this chapter. And Mel, thanks for the StS facts.  
> .  
> As usual, I am open for critics and suggestions. But above all, thank you for reading!

 

* * *

* * *

Time went by.

 Saga worked very hard for keeping the physical and emotional well-being of the beautiful red-haired doll. The Greek had played Camus own violin secretly every night as lullabies. Of course, he only played simple and basic movements. Now that Saga was determined to get his violinist hand back, he took a great care on his own physiotherapy program and the safety of his hand.

Saga’s effort for Camus was even including taking a crash course in French from a private teacher named Misty, who came to the mansion every other day. The Greek paid eccentric teacher — whose wristbands made from lizard skin—from his nurse-salary. All of that exertion Saga took was just for enabling him reading stories from Camus’ collection of French books.  All for getting deeper into Camus’ world.

Without having a complete idea of what he was reading in broken French, Saga always wondered and imagined how would those complex, music-to-the-ears words pour down from Camus’ bowed thin lips.  Sure, the French teacher was a kind of pretty man himself. But Misty was too narcissist for Saga’s taste and he couldn't imagine Camus to be the same. There was no desire for the Greek to get closer to Misty outside the study hours, although clearly Misty hoped it to happen when lulling the Greek with sophisticated French phrases. Up to this point, somehow Misty had helped Saga’s confidence on his sexual orientation. At least with Misty around, Saga was relieved that he was not just randomly attracted to any pretty young men.

There had been lots of thing happened that brought Saga closer into the sleeping Camus. Every little piece had helped the Greek to build a vision of a living Camus, the red-haired beauty used to be.

 

Soon, it was the middle of spring, when the Greek would have his birthday at the end of the month.

It was May 2005. Saga would turn 25 in just weeks.

Four months after seeing how serious and dedicated Saga was in taking care of his fiancé and seeing the assistant nurse’s the effort in learning French with the pretty Misty, Rhadamantys Berkeley officially allowed Saga a full access to all of Camus’ belonging anywhere in the mansion.  Therefore, Saga had the power to dig deeper into Camus’ private life through his music books, the music instruments, the lecture notes, CDs, everything. Both Saga and Rhadamantys hoped to find more ideas for stimulating Camus’ brain into life.

The first thing Saga noticed easily was Camus’ study schedule. Judging from his class schedule, Saga found that Camus was not aiming for string class specialization at Julliard School. Rather, the French had opted to be a future composer by taking the focus on composition classes.

Starting the school at the age of 17, Camus was younger than Saga was when the Greek entered Juilliard. Of course, with the benefactor like Berkeley, Camus did not have to work for entrance fee. Like any other first-year-students of Juilliard, Camus was obliged to live for a year in Juilliard’s on-campus dormitory called the Residence Hall. A year later, Camus moved into Caina Mansion, joining his fiancé just some months before that terrible accident.

 Apparently, Saga had already finished his composition study by the time Camus entered the program. During Camus’ first year of study, Saga was already long into his violinist path and in stage of finishing his final exams while being busy with his demanding part-time job at the bar club. Although the Greek did give several tutorials for Juilliard’s new students, he never did it for composition class due to lack of time.

“That’s why we’ve never met before, Camus. “ Saga muttered while finishing the doll’s morning chores, trying to justify his inexistent memory of seeing a handsome new student with striking exotic eyes. Then he shook his head in self-mocking. “Should I have noticed your presence just because of the way you look? I might have recognized you if you were a great composer. But you were so young and new.”

Yes. Why should a future bright star care for another guy’s presence, when he was always surrounded by beautiful fan girls around? Surely, there are many handsome men in Juilliard. Especially from the dance-and-art classes. But he never cared of them. It was all about getting more money to pay those bills and to afford a decent private violin. It was all about conquering the world through his music. So, every precious spare time that he had left after the tedious practices would only be enough for a quick tasting of outside world: some random sexual encounters with those fan girls.

A moment later when applying the eye drops, Saga admitted that he would have acknowledged Camus presence no matter what. Maybe not through those long and silky fiery red hair, when it was tamed and tied up in a bun. But certainly he would have been captivated by those unique and impressive red-green eyes all the same like how it was every morning now.

“However, I’d love to play your composition as well, Camus. I hope you wouldn’t mind it. This afternoon I’ll have time to sort out your music and work books. And I’ll start with your unpacked boxed in the cellar.” Saga patted Camus’ rather cold hand and adjusted the red head on the pillow.

In return to his nosy and trespassing attitude, Saga decided to tell Camus everything about him. He told the sleeping French all about his ambitions, his dreams, his desperations and jealousy of Aiolos’ bright path. He shared all the ups and downs of his life to the patient every night, just before playing the lullaby on Camus’ violin.

The story sharing and music playing before red doll’s bed time soon became a ritual for the Greek. A ritual that he needed before taking the sleeping pills, to put his own troubled mind into rest every night.

Well, _almost_ every night.

Saga did his ritual every night except on the nights when Sir Rhadamanthys Berkeley was around, when the dragon laywer was spending time at home, next to his fiance.

On those nights, Saga’s ritual changed into taking higher dose of the sleeping pills. On those nights, Saga tried hard to rest in oblivion. He pretend not to know what could happen, or what was happening to the sleeping handsome.

* * *

 

 

Time went on.

For the first time, Saga celebrated his birthday alone without family or close friends around. The random people he met at the bars were not qualified to be called close acquaintances just yet. Even the kind and supportive Orphee always left in a rush whenever there was a chance that he could trusted the mansion to the assistant nurse. Of course, Saga understood how being there next to his sick girlfriend meant the world to Orphee. Atla only came every 2 weeks since the end of March, after the Tibetat felt secure of Saga’s dedication and self-control.

In short, most of the time it was only him and the living doll staying at home alone.

Saga didn’t feel lonely. However, he could not hide his excited voice when his twin called him hello for a surprise.

 

"Hello!"

 “Brat, where are you now? Where have you been?”

“You are welcome, dear bastard brother. I’ve spent a fortune and a good hour of my time to be in this internet café, in this kind of hour.”

Saga smiled. It was typical Kanon, never wanted to tell where and what he was doing unless he thought that it was the matter of life and death. “I miss you, damn it.”

“I’ll consider it. Now, happy birthday to us! And how do you like your job there so far?”

“I’ve been worse before. I think I do well now. Kind of.”

“Have you stolen someone’s fiancée or broken some young hearts there?”

“I have no time, Kanon. I want this job done quickly and get out of here. It is not what I’m thinking of doing until my retirement day.” Saga directly felt awkward. What was the meaning of ‘a job done’? He surely was not wishing on Camus’ death.

“Have you met interesting person around? I mean, a beauty of interest?” Kanon was nosy as always.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

There were some noises on the line, Saga thought that the connection would be broken any time. But then his brother’s voice was back. “A blondie with big boobs? Or a red hair with big boobs? Anyone with big boobs?”

Saga scoffed. “Being twins doesn’t mean that we’re identical in everything, you Brat!” Saga inhaled and said it carefully. “Peculiar and exotic red-green eyes. They’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” His cheeks were warm in saying it. Maybe he was lonely after all, talking about it to Kanon who was half-a world away from him.

“Aww fuck!”

Saga stunned. “How do you know it?”

“What? Arrgh…now it’s getting interesting, but I have to cut it. A big guy is banging on my cube’s door.”

Saga laughed, relieved. “Well, take care then, Brat.”

“Listen, Saga. Just don’t do anything suicidal and stupid at least until next year, okay? Next time I’m home, I’ll teach you how to sweep the pretty eyes off her feet, got it?”

“You play with danger and stupidity more often than me, little Brother. And don’t try to lecture me on anything. I’m older than you!”

“Older by the damn lucky half an hour and you dare to brag about it? Your whole life was just being a boring violinist, by goddess!”

“Love you, too, Brat.”

“Look, don’t try anything cool, Kido. Don’t get anyone pregnant just yet, and always use condom.”

Saga’s groans were replied by long mischief laughs, out loud. At the end of the laughs, some noises came in again. Just before the connection got broken, Saga heard it.

“Love you much, Saga.”

“Look forward to see you home, Brother.”

 

* * *

 

 

Then came the warmth of June.

 

It was a blessing for Camus that the rising star-lawyer was a very busy man, a man who was barely at home.

On the normal days with Rhadamanthys at home, Saga took care of Camus according to the standard procedures. The Greek assistant-nurse would prepared Camus in a fresh condition and put him to rest in the big bed, and not in the medical, reclining bed. That was the strict request from the British-born lawyer that Saga had to obey without question unless Camus was ill, like with the cold or something.

On those kind of nights, Rhadamanthys would then dismiss Saga from the night-check until the next morning.  The Brit stayed in the room to sleep in Camus bed, for holding his unconscious fiancé all night. If Saga didn’t knew about the intercourse that had happened during his first night in Caina, he would have been touched by how Sir Berkeley treated his barely-existent lover.

From the keyhole, Saga saw that Rhadamantys usually patted the doll tenderly, kissed him softly and always talked to the blank or closed pretty eyes attentively. Rhadamanthys would lie down next to his fiancé and then slept while holding Camus’ hand. Another time, the Brit had expanded the kisses all along the doll’s neck, going down below to the abs. Sometimes, the Greek could see that those caressing hands were bolder between the inner thighs of the doll. As bold as those hard kisses on the doll’s obedient lips.

Saga did peep on those scenes for three or four times before he finally told himself to stop.

He quit being a peeping Saga. Because, whenever he saw Rhadamanthys kissed his fiancé, Saga felt a strange sensation that was too close to high arousal. It was a kind of mixed feeling: wanting to be the one who kissed those lips and a hint of disgust to himself.  If he was not becoming a bisexual just yet, for sure he was already a voyeur of gay scene. On top of it, there was a sting of jealousy when seeing Camus being kissed. Rhadamanthys clearly showed who owned the beautiful red doll, at least the body of that sleeping beauty.

Every second week, Saga spent his free evenings in those bars of the villages around. He went there to have drinks with some girls he just met. And while he was sure of his attraction to girls, he couldn’t get the image of Rhadamanthys kissing Camus out of his mind. Up until then, Saga never had a desire to approach other young men he met in those places either.

In short, Saga was not sure about his bisexuality yet. He still doubted himself, especially when he knew for sure that he did not have those desires at work, when he was professionally taking care of Camus.These are the troubled feeling that drove the Greek wanting to know Camus better as a living person, not only as ad defenseless body with a beautiful face.

The unexplained attraction to the red doll when laying in his fiancé’s hands had made the curious Gemini develop new hobbies: rummaging and digging on Camus’ belongings in great detail all over the mansion. As an excuse for that hobby was naturally “for patient’s sake” argument.

That was how Saga discovered that Camus had a colorful life story, as colorful as his striking eyes. It also seemed that the red-haired beauty had preferred to hide things related to his personal life or his feelings neatly and very carefully. Perhaps, it was to keep them away from his fiance’s stern golden eyes?

In another words, Saga had found Camus’ journal book tucked in a secret nook below his music books and notes. They were secret, personal journals. And Saga kept them secret from the mansion’s owner radar.

Reading the discovered secret journals of Camus had allowed Saga so much insights into Camus’ personality and past lively life. Well, what the French wrote certainly showed more personality than his blank exotic green-red eyes ever did.

 

At the age of 12, Camus wrote:

**_ February, 1999 _ **

**_J'aurais aimé connaître ma mère en personne. Comment prononcerait-elle "je t'aime" en Pashtoun? (1)_ **

****

Saga pulled out his electronic dictionary to understand Camus. _“So that explained your exotic eyes! I am sorry that you don’t remember your mother very well.”_ For a while, the Greek dwelled in sweet memories of his intact family until he left them for chasing his American dream. He was a lucky boy compared to Camus.

 

  ** _June, 1999._**

**_We met the new Sir Berkeley in the reception room this morning. I thanked him for sending us to a better school. He just nodded, but he wasn’t rude. I like him better than our current head of Giudecca, Mr. Marchino the skeleton._ **

****

Reading it under his blanket with a LED torch, Saga winced. _“Is this the first time you saw him, Camus? I wish you were ill and had missed the meeting that day.”_

 

From the letters addressed to Camus in Giudecca Orphanage that he had read earlier, the Greek collected more background information. Together with Camus’ personal documents that he had rummaged, Saga put the pieces of puzzles together to build Camus’ persona.

 

It turned out that Camus was an orphan with two little brothers. They all had lived in an orphanage named Giudecca in UK, which seemed to be under the protection of the Berkeley family. While Camus shared the same French last name Givre with a boy named Hyoga, the other boy was with a Finnish last name, Isaak Pakkanen. Apparently, Camus had a little half-brother and a little stepbrother. From those letters and documents, it was stated that Camus’ mother had already passed away not long after the family of three entered the UK from Asia. They had been struggling to get a decent life. A little than a year later, Camus’ father married a Russian migrant who already had a baby from a Finnish ex-husband. For two years, Camus enjoyed living in an intact family again.

 

When Camus was eight years old, his parents were tragically killed in a car accident. Without known relatives, the three boys aged eight, two and three years old then entered the orphanage.  Two years later, somehow the Berkeley family had chosen some children in the orphanage to receive more funding for their education. Camus and his brothers were among the chosen ones. Those chosen children were not to be included in any adoption programs and they were to stay under the protection of the orphanage until a legal adult age.

 

Saga paused and grunted. _“Huh, the chosen ones? It looked like an early recruitment to me, for Goddess knows what reason.”_

 

Camus was the type of a held-back and discreet person. But the French seemed to be with warm heart, at least toward his little brothers. Inside a journal, Saga found a picture of Camus and two younger boys whose hairs were bright blond. The picture was recently taken, just weeks before Camus’ accident in New York. The two boys must have been Camus’ brothers. One of the young boys had a patch on his eye.  Saga knew that the boy with patched-eye was Isaak. Camus had several entries on how devastating the accident with Isaak eyes was. And to Saga’s regret, Camus had several entries on how thankful he was to the new Sir Radhamanthys Berkeley.

 

One journal was started when Camus was a shy fifteen-year old boy who didn’t have any clue of how to deal with complex medical issues and gigantic bills. Sure, the NHS covered the basic health expenses. But for unknown reasons that looked too generous, the orphanage had opted for best treatments in the best private clinics and let Camus saw the bills. All those medical bills of Isaak’s surgeries and Hyoga’s therapy for the Reactive Attachment Disorder were too much to comprehend for the fifteen-year Camus. Luckily for the orphan brothers, Sir Berkeley, the twenty one-year future lawyer had stepped in. The Berkeley family’s foundation generously handled the brothers’ financial situation. Camus was saved, but not without breaking him first. He was in despair for his brother’s fate.

 

**_ April 2001 _ **

**_Father, what should I do? I don’t want Isaak to lose his eyes. Bless him. And I know that Hyoga has always been difficult. But what’s this disorder? Natassia, bless my brother. I want him to get well. I’ll do anything for them. But what can I do?_ **

****

**_ September 2001 _ **

**_I’ve been told that Sir Rhadamanthys Berkeley took care of everything all this time. I hope to meet him, to thank him personally. Again._ **

****

**_ October 2001 _ **

**_Je ferai tout pour retour la bonté de Sir Rhadamanthys à notre famille.  Il est vraiment notre ange gardien.(2)_ **

****

That was one of the passages Camus wrote in French, otherwise he wrote everything in English. An awkward pang hit Saga upon understanding the meaning of those French passage.

 

_“So what if Camus did have an affection towards his future fiancé? Don’t be stupid, Saga.”_

Saga closed the journal abruptly. Then he opened the next one and scroll through the entries. Each time, he spent more minutes in some entries or skipped others.

**_…_ **

**_ November 2001 _ **

**_I really love music, but I guess a music teacher’s salary is not enough to pay these bills or to return Sir Berkeley’s generosity? Shall I be a lawyer like him to be wealthy and can afford any bills? The foundation had never told me what major I should study next._ **

****

**_……_ **

**__ **

**_ December 2001 _ **

**_I met him at the hospital. He asked me what I wanted to be and I told him this: I am going to write a great composition and become a famous composer. Then I would pay our debts (although I can never repay his kindness)._ **

**_He said that he didn’t really like music, but he could appreciate a great composer. I guess, I am allowed to take a major in music. I am happy._ **

****

**_……_ **

 

**_ February 2002 _ **

**_Berkeley’s household has offered me a part-time job as an assistant. So I can already start to reduce our debt. The foundation will still send us to school as well. I just have to move to the Berkeley’s house to fit the schedules. I really don’t mind to be an assistant for Sir Rhadamanthys. After all, he allows me to study music.I can still be a composer one day._** **_  
_ **

**_….._ **

****

**_ April 2002 _ **

**_What’s so special about being 16?_ **

**_A Stainer’s violin as my belated birthday gift!_ **

**_I really don’t know how else I can thank Sir Rhadamanthys. This is too much. Bless him._ **

**_He said that he was celebrating his graduation with the greatest notes. He would be a great lawyer one day, I pray._ **

****

**_……_ **

****

**_ June 2002 _ **

**_Sir Rhadamanthys kissed me._ **

****

**_What does it mean?_ **

**_Are we even supposed to do that?_ **

****

**_……_ **

****

**_ July 2002 _ **

**_Rhadamanthys kissed me. Again._ **

**_I didn’t dislike it, though._ **

****

**_……_ **

**_  
_**

**_ September 2002 _ **

**_He’s back from the US._ **

 

 **** **_……_ **

 

**_ October 2002 _ **

**_He asked me to take his hand as a fiancé. He asked me to move to the US with him._ **

**_He said that it would justify him in taking care of Isaak and Hyoga._ **

****

**_……_ **

****

**_ October 2002 _ **

**_Two kisses and a proposal._ **

****

**_I wish I can talk about it to someone._ **

**_I need an advice._ **

****

**_……_ **

****

**_ November 2002 _ **

**_You tell me that you love me._ **

**_And I don’t know what I’m supposed to answer._ **

**_Can I?_ **

 

**_……_ **

 

_**** November 2002 ** ** _

_****I am not yet sure of what I could do to love him back.  More than kisses.** ** _

_****According to him, we will find it slowly after I’m legally an adult there. Together.** ** _

 

**_**_**_……_ ** _ ** _ **

****

**_ November 2002 _ **

**_Loving him back would be the right thing to do._ **

**_Even after I return everything back in cash, no amount of money can ever repay what he has done for me and my family._ **

****

**_……_ **

 

**_ December 2002 _ **

**_Ne serait-ce pas le genre d'amour que les gens recherchent? (3)_ **

****

**_……_ **

 

**_ December 2002 _ **

**_I took his hand and he was happy._ **

**_I definitely do things right._**

 

**_**_……_ ** _ **

 

 

**_December 2002_ **

**_He kissed me again._ **

****

**_I think I like it now._ **

****

**_……_ **

****

**_ January 2003 _ **

**_Yes, I can love him like that._ **

****

Saga literally screamed a long “No”. He didn't even know why.

 

 

**_ January 2003 _ **

**_Now comes the packing and moving chores. I’ve got to make sure that Hyoga and Isaak would be okay._ **

**_We are still discussing if they are better to stay here or move with us._ **

**_I’ll see what the doctors and therapist say about it._ **

****

**_**_……_ ** _ **

****

**_ February 2003 _ **

**_Going to Juilliard School if I pass the test!_ **

**_I’m going to be a composer._ **

**_I want him to be proud of me._ **

****

**_……_ **

 

**_ March 2003 _ **

**_I have to spend the first year in the Residence Hall._ **

**_Rhada was not so happy about it, but he didn’t object it._ **

**_I look forward to it!_**

****

****

Then Saga stumbled across the entries which almost stopped him from breathing.

**_**_……_ ** _ **

 

 

**_ July 2003 _ **

**_I saw a solo performance of Saga Nisos, a final year student. What a talented violinist._ **

**_Wonder if one day one he would play one of my compositions?_ **

**_Good that I didn’t take the violinist path. He will be a tough benchmark._ **

****

“Camus, you knew me!” Saga screamed again.

Good that the doors in Caina Mansion were thick. He didn't know why the entry could make him feel so ecstatic.

 

**_……_ **

**__ **

**_ February 2004 _ **

**_Rhada took me to a very nice dinner for my birthday._ **

**_Now that I’m legally an adult, we could kiss more than before._**

**_I like it._ **

**_Rhada said we should start sleeping in the same bed when I’m home._ **

**_We are really fiancés now._ **

****

**_……_ **

 

**_ March 2004 _ **

**_Rhada was more demanding since my last birthday. ** _We've kissed so much._**_ **

**_I’m okay with the way he wanted me to kiss him, though. That way._**

**_We even came together._ **

 

 

**_I think I am doing okay with this engagement. This must be love._ **

****

Saga closed his eyes and breathed in to calm down his thumping heart. He tried to dismiss the building tension down below. Camus had that peculiar power, to be so sensual without even being conscious, just through those sentences that he wrote.

 

**_……_ **

 

**_ April 2004 _ **

**_Rhada wants us to legalize our relationship as soon as possible. He is truly a lawyer at heart. He couldn’t do more with me before he’s protected by law here._ **

**_He has been waiting since our engagement in UK._ **

****

**_ May 2004 _ **

**_Do we really need more? I like the way things are now._ **

**_But I’ll take the sex counseling if that makes him happy._ **

****

**_……_ **

****

**_ May 2004 _ **

**_I think Harpy behaves strangely these days. I hope it’s not because Rhada has ordered him to organize a surprise ceremony for us._ **

**_I would hate that. I’ll make it clear to Rhada again tonight._ **

****

And the entries stopped there.

 

After a long five minutes of staring on the blank page, the reality hit him.

Saga exhaled and closed the journal. Lying in his bed with wet eyes, Saga fell asleep while holding the journal tightly in his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Despite being restless during the half a year of Rhadamanthys stays in Camus bed, Saga thanked his goddess that he found the sign of penetration only once. It seemed that Rhadamanthys only did it whenever he was sure that the family doctor, a.k.a proctologist Dr. Basilisk would be available on the next morning. Fortunately for Camus, the lawyer’s tight schedule were not that compatible with Dr. Basilisk visit in Caina.

 

And Saga dutifully prayed every night that the goddess would bless Rhadamanthys a lot of success in his business,  that it would occupied the dragon lawyer’s time more and more.  Of course, right after, Saga had his second pray that Erinyes, the goddess of Revenge would love the Brit more and ensured him a terrible and much earlier death.

 

 

On that one morning when Saga found about the recent intercourse, he hugged Camus tightly in the bathtub.  Pearls of tears were falling down from the turquoise eyes, dropping on the doll’s closed eyes.

“I hope you do love him as you wrote in the journal, Camus. I hope you really accept the way he makes you like this.”

Saga buried his face in the damped, silky red hair. He continued bathing the defenseless body. “I am such a useless man, not being able to stand up for you now. But I promise you, I’ll find a way to bring you back! Very soon, you won’t be a sex doll anymore.”

 

 

From then on, Saga used his spare time to read more literatures on the subject of the brain injury. Often, he got helps from Aiolos through emails to translate the fancy medical contexts into common people’s language so he could understand them. He eagerly discussed the topics with Atla, He questioned Dr. Dohko a lot on experimental techniques that yet to be approved.

 

Unfortunately, the more he read, the more he found that the subject was a final frontier of the knowledge in medicine. But Saga kept studying it diligently with Aiolos’ support. He doubled his effort especially after he realized that there was an invisible deadline. A deadline for getting Camus back to life.

 

The deadline came as a suspicious and jealous assistant of Sir Berkeley, Valentine Harpy.

 

One day, in an early morning, Saga found the assistant was peeping through the slightly opened door of Camus’ room. The look on his cute face was cynical. Saga even recognized a sharpness of hatred there.

 

Inside the room, the owner of the mansion was still sleeping next to his fiancé.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hot summer had just begun. It was already July.

 

The lurking danger and the invisible deadline became real on the morning of Dr. Basilisk’s visit.

Rhadmanthys was not home for already more than a week. So Camus had safe nights.  Still, Saga always disliked the Belgian proctologist because of his association with raped Camus.

 

As usual, Saga was dismissed from Camus’ room when the family doctor was examining him.

 

The Greek then sat in a hidden corner bank in the garden. It was his favorite place to meditate and calming down his emotion.

 

Moments later, Saga saw that Harpy the assistant lawyer was walking the family doctor to his car. The god of wind was on his side, luckily, for the wind direction was right that he could overheard the discussion between those men.

 

“You should stop treating that bitch and just let him die of infection, Sylphid!”

 

“And have me butchered by your boss? If Camus dies of infection, I’ll make sure it’s not from the area of my responsibility. Be smarter, Valentine. Think of something else. Or just be patient and wait until Rhadamanthys gets bored of him. Pretty doll won’t last forever.”

 

“As you see, he’s still attached to that dying bitch all this time. This is not good for his career and our organization. Want some chocolates, by the way?” Harpy offered the doctor his favorite food. It was turned down.

 

“It’s not good for you, you mean.”

 

“I was his lover, and still am by the way, until that unknown bitch sneaked in as a bloody fiancé out of nowhere!”

 

“However, Lord Hades has approved their relationships.”

 

“Yeah, it’s only for keeping Rhadamanthys' loyalty that our Lord acted so generous. It’s also because Camus is precisely who he is: an unknown orphan originated from a horrid country. He is dispensable. Just wait until Lady Pandora is turning to age. She is ready to jump on Rhadamanthys anytime. Lord Hades would want to have that dying bitch dead for real.”

 

“Bingo, Val. You’ve found your way.”

 

Harpy Valentine turned silent for a moment. Then a sly smile appeared on his otherwise-cute face. “You are right. That’s genius.” He bit a big chunk of chocolate in pure delight.

 

Chocolate and the thoughts of eliminating a rival gave him the same taste of sweetness. Harpy just loved it.

 

The doctor grinned. “You are welcome, my friend. Are you coming later to the party? Our beloved ‘Sir’ wouldn’t come, but there’ll be enough fun people to get you a quick lay.”

 

“If I find the fastest way to get rid of that bitch, I’ll be in the good mood. So yeah, maybe.”

 

“Good. See you later, Valentine.”

 

Saga waited until the garden was clear before he sneaked his way back into the mansion. His protective instinct raised every hair in his body, filling his every pores.

 

_“Dear goddess. Please guide me to do something about it. Anything!”_

 

Now he knew that the beautiful Camus was living— _or sleeping—_ in a growing danger.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

August, one of the hell hot of summer months.

 

Rhadamanthys arrived unannounced in Caina, out of schedule, in the deepest night. There had been lots of unforeseen changes at work. The bright side of it, was that he got some days earlier for coming home.

Quietly entering his mansion, Rhadamanthys headed straight to Camus’ room. He turned off the air conditioner and opened the windows.  Checking out that Camus was free from the machines, Rhadamanthys carried Camus to put him in the big bed. Then the lawyer left to his own room across the hall for changing his clothes.

 

When he got back and joined his fiancé in the bed, he recognized that Camus had opened his eyes. But as usual, there was no sign of consciousness from those beautiful eyes. The hot summer night had entered the room and drove away the artificial cooled air.

 

“I know that it’s too hot for you, Camus. And you don’t like it.”

 

Rhadamanthys ran his fingers along the border of Camus hair. The creamy skin was already damp. He could see beads of sweet were starting to form on his fiancé’s forehead. He opened all the buttons of the doll's shirt, but only one at a time. Very slowly. He gave more time for the sweats to show themselves.

“But I like to see you like this, Camus. You smell nicer this way. And you taste more delicious this way.” He tucked the red tendrils away behind the doll’s ear and licked his way up from the hollow of Camus’ neck to the surrendering lips.

 

Rhadamanthys grunted, hating the fact that Sylphid could not come tomorrow on a short notice. So he had to stop there and settled himself only with heavy petting.

 

When it was over, Rhadamanthy threw his brawny body to lie on his back. He was relieved but he felt half frustrated. Glancing to the doll next to him, he rolled back to hug the slender body and cover it.  His voice was hoarse.

 

“You can’t hide forever like this, Camus. My patience has its limit.”

 

The fierce lawyer nicknamed ‘Wyvern of the Court’ stroked the moist face of the sleeping handsome. His caresses were tender despite his stern and imperative tone.

 

“Wake up, my love. Be hurry.” He carefully put those unique green eyes to close, to protect them from drying.

 

“Or else….I’ll have to let you go.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Camus had a French father and a Pashtun mother. Hyoga had French father and a Russian mother. Finally Isaak had a Finnish father and a Russian mother. Have fun :-)
> 
> (1) I wish I know my mother in person. How would she pronounced “I love you” in Pashto?  
> (2) I will do everything to return Sir Rhadamanthys’ kindness to our family. He is truly our guardian angel.  
> (3) I guess, that’s the kind of love that people are searching for?


	8. I Like Him, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is basically a mirror of chapter 7, from Rhadamanthys' POV.
> 
> @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
> .  
> Additional info:  
> Saga and Radhamanthys are from the same age. Camus is 6 years younger than his lovers ;-) Hades is 10 years older than Rhada. And Pandora is 2 years younger than Camus.
> 
> @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei.  
> Warning : No proofreading at all. My apology for that. I hope you can bear with me for the sake of the plot. (Next time, Coraz ;-) And thanks so much).  
> .  
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) O mio babbino caro, this time sung by David Phelps. All for Sir Rhada and Camus ;-)  
> .  
> I made this chapter out of planning to celebrate a dear Gemini’s coming home. Also, I want to thank anonymous reviewer(s), this surely boosts motivation and inspiration. Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to Ginrin for teasing me with the drawing of the Frost family picture. I’m so touched. But please, I cannot be black-mailed any longer. I really have to go on hiatus :-P

 

* * *

 

Rhadamanthys Berkeley opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep for only three hours. But his internal clock kicked in to wake up very early. As his consciousness and alertness came back, his head turned to side where his sleeping fiancé were. The light of the dawn colored the sleeping doll’s skin into that from a lively human.

 

“Good morning, love.” He reached out to stroke the long, silky mane as red as the dawn.

 

His fiancé was already so handsome when he was sleeping with ruffled hair just like that. Camus had always been unique and beautiful since he was still a child.

Sir Berkeley's mind slipped back to a long time ago…..

 

* * *

 

Rhadamanthys was six years old when his family started to crumble. The current Sir Berkeley was only present as a weak body succumbed to addiction.

The weak character of his father had led this Sir Berkeley into huge troubles. Drugs and debt. Rhadamanthys’ mother couldn’t bear it and tried to get a divorce and child custody. However, that was where the Heinstein family stepped in with their strong financial support and a team of lawyers. Soon the legal team of the Heinstein found the evidence of Rhadamantys’ mother’s secret affair with a member of the United Nation Volunteer. Unable to fight those strong supports from the Heinstein, Rhadamanthys’ mother finally granted—or accepted—the divorce in one condition: leaving the heir of Berkeley in full custody of Sir Berkeley and the Heinstein family. She left the Berkeley’s mansion to remarry and had moved to South Africa ever since.

One thing very clear to the little Rhadamanthys was that his father and grandfather was heavily in debt to the Heinstein family. Their financial debt had been taken care of by the Heinstein family since before Rhadamanthys was born by the late father of Lord Hades. But that left all of them the Sir Berkeley owed everything else. Everything that the Berkeley’s house was all about: their intact properties and intact status in the society. The tide of the two families went back to the time of their grandfathers and the grandfathers before them. It was almost like a tradition that the Berkeleys were the aides of the Heinstein family.

 

The Von Heinstein then took the little Rhadamanthys under their care and education regime.  Rhadamanthys learnt the way of life and the code of honor  from von Heinstein family and its organizations. For Rhadamanthys, the Heinstein was his real family.

 

At the age of six, Rhadamanthys had found his mentor and ultimate idol. It was the 16 years-old Hades, the heir of von Heinstein family. Hades was to whom he put his dedication and loyalty. Living with the Heinstein had taught Rhadamanthys that he should fulfill the obligation to his protector, and to restore the pride and honor of the Berkeley that was embarrassingly ruined by the weak man he called father.

 

**_ 1999 _ **

The 18-year Rhadamanthys started his law school back in UK after finishing his high school in the US. He didn’t really want to go back to UK because of the unpleasant past of his family history there. But doing the law school in UK meant he could finish it in shorter time than doing it in the US, hence he could start the next higher education and climb up his career faster. More importantly, it was a direct order from his mentor, his Lord Hades.

 

Rhadamantyhs was not so keen on coming back to UK for the chores of his father burial and ceremony. But he wholeheartedly took over the Berkeley’s estate for fulfilling the first big task from Lord Hades. Beside entering the law school, his other task as a new Sir Berkeley was to ensure the smooth operation of Giudecca orphanage.

The order was clear that he should start taking the position of Sir Berkeley that was left vacant and abandoned after the former his father finally passed away in an unexplained event. It was not entirely plausible to be a pure accident, but not enough evidence to call it a suicide.

  
Legally, Giudecca orphanage was under the protection of  the Berkeley House. But the real patron and financial supporter of the orphanage was the Heinstein family through the Underworld Corp.

Giudecca was just one of the orphanages supported by the Heinstein family around the globe. Many of the orphans were selected carefully to receive special supports and educations. Those selected orphans usually ended up as very loyal people working for the Heinstein family and the Underworld Corp.

 

And there he was, the 18-year Lord Berkeley visited Giudecca, to see the selected orphans for the first time. He had made the list of selected orphan from the US two years before. On the paper among other selected orphans, the interesting Givre-Pakkanen family caught his eyes as the good recruits, in particularly the oldest one Camus Givre.

 

Watching the 12-year Camus proclaiming his gratitude to be in Giudecca, Rhadamanthys had him impressed by the strange, exotic and yet striking eyes of the boy. The red-haired boy was clearly intelligent, and his manner pleased the law student very well. Rhadamanthys put a mental note that he would put Camus not only for a candidate of the Underworld Corp’s or the Heinstein’s employee, but he put Camus as a candidate for his own personal assistant or his team member.

 

**_ Early 2001 _ **

Two years later Rhadamanthys got the report that while the eldest Givre was doing fine with his education, the youngest one started to develop behavioral disorder that led to an accident during the orphanage’s outing tour to Loch Ness. The accident caused severe damage and infection to the eye of the half Finnish brother, Isaak.

While in a normal case Rhadamanthys would have had them removed from the recruitment list and thus the end of the priviledge, he made an exception based on the recruitment of Camus as his future personal team.  

Camus was just fourteen turned fifteen that year. Therefore, the Berkeley House could not legally employ him just yet. Luckily, Rhadamanthys had the financial flexibility in handling the grants from the Heinstein family. In time, he would have to report it to his mentor, Lord Hades. But for the time being, he ordered Giudecca to give the best care for the brothers and let them showed Camus the bills to ensure his loyalty for a smooth recruitment in the near future.

 

**_ End of 2001 _ **

In December, a year after the accident with Isaak’s eye, the 21-year Rhadamanthys made a Christmas annual visit to Berkeley’s estate, including Giudecca. For the publicity of the Berkeley House, he also visited the hospital where the sick orphans, also from another orphanages, were treated.

It was there where he met Camus the first time as a blossoming teenager.

On that bright day white day after the all-night heavy snowing, Rhadamanthys had just left the hospital entrance, heading to his parked car. He was alone after dismissing his assistant, the event organizer and those hired press. Between the sounds of snow crunching under someone’s boots, he heard a gentle voice calling him.

 

“Sir Berkeley...Sir Berkeley.”

 

He turned around. “Yes?” The sight of the owner of the calling voice untied the furrow on his signature unibrow.

 

Young Camus Givre had grown fast during the three years. His silky red hair had grown longer to his shoulder. And his unique eyes stayed as impressive as the first time young Berkeley saw them. Rhadamanthys had not noticed Camus presence during the tour, perhaps only a glimpse of the red hair buried among the people from Giudecca and the hospital staffs.

 

“Allow me to thank you, Sir. For everything that you..Berkeley House had granted us..for our education.” His voice was thick and there was a subtle glisten on those hazel eyes. “Especially..for my brothers..Isaak’s eyes...and Hyoga’s syndrome. “

 

Camus flushed under the probing amber eyes. He scolded himself for not having a clear and structured speech. It was a spontaneous decision to seize the chance of talking to Sir Berkeley in private; to be able to show his gratitude more expressively. His thank you letter and card had never been replied, while the Giudecca staffs refused to tell him more about Sir Berkeley’s response.

 

Rhadamanthys stared intently at the blushing Camus. He knew the boy as Camus Givre-from- three-years-ago just by looking on those eyes and fiery hair.   _No_. To describe those striking eyes as hazel would be an understatement.  Camus’ eyes had the rare green with some spots of bright ones for the ciliary _zone_ of his iris. While the dark shade on the _limbus_ boundary gave the iris a unique ring, the magic came from the bright brown-red collarette that resembled flower petals. Above all, Camus had grown into a very cute teenage and destined to be a handsome one.

The young Berkeley already acknowledged his interest in men as well as women before, and he was not an inexperienced one. But Camus was still too young. He had to be careful in fooling around with pleasures, not put his reputation in danger. Next year he supposed to graduate and start his career. However, he found himself ordering Camus to accept his invitation.

 

“Call me Sir Rhadamanthys. Come on. I’ll drop you home.”

 

 

The heavy snowing hindered the traffic into a long jammed. It would have been something that Rhadamanthys curse on. But not that day. He let his driver dealt with the ordeal without additional pressure. In fact, the future lawyer enjoyed it for having the conversations with teenage Camus.

 

On that long and crowded road, his interest on the red-haired boy had shifted from recruiting-a- future-member-of-the-team into a personal interest. Especially when Camus proudly told him that his dream was to become a composer.

 

Rhadamanthys didn’t have ear for music and would not give a damn about it. He should have told Camus to take other major more useful for the Underworld Corp, or to cross out Camus from the recruitment list. But Rhadamanthys argued himself that a composer still sounded useful for Berkeley House’s reputation. And if Camus were trained to be at least a personal assistant, the French boy still fitted the recruitment profile. In the meantime, Rhadamanthys wanted to see how long Camus could keep his personal and pleasure-driven interest.  He predicted that it might be long enough until Camus reached his adult age, but not staying too long afterwards. At least, Berkeley House would have a loyal staff by then.

 

With that justification in mind, the Brit didn’t object Camus wish. He even allowed himself to nod in approval. Camus had the passion similar to his passion for law and justice. It was something that he understood very well on those beaming eyes. It was something that they could share. It was _their connection_.

 

And on the day Camus turned sixteen, he ordered the Berkeley House to start Camus training by offering him a trainee position as a personal assistant. Only a part-time job, of course. But Rhadamanthys required Camus to move into Berkeley’s mansion.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Rhadamanthys stroke the doll’s face, and play his fingers on the half-parting lips.

 

He hated to admit that Camus’ beauty had drawn him further than he had ever planned. He had done a lot of works and scheming just to keep Camus around, nurturing him into a lover even without getting a single laid. He had done ridiculous acts for Camus, like buying a music instrument for a gift, to be played in his very mansion.

 

The lawyer pecked a light kiss on the sleeping lover.

 

He still remembered the first time he kissed his red-haired handsome. The taste of the fresh, surprised and confused lips under his uncontrolled ones, it was almost similar to kissing the sleeping doll nowadays.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Summer 2002 _ **

Looking at those magnetic hazel eyes glowing with questions and framed by the blush of embarrassment, Rhadamanthys realized that it was not only Camus who was confused with Sir Berkeley’s action. He, Rhadamanthys Berkeley, had lost his control and broke his own scheme to avoid scandal: to wait patiently on Camus until he reaches legal adulthood before taking his innocence and using him for pure pleasure.

 

Yes, Rhadamanthys himself was confused about his interest on Camus. It was not like he was deprived from pleasures during that time. He had many lovers to fool around. It puzzled him so much that Rhadamanthys decided to take the risk of stealing another kiss from Camus. Indeed, it was a risky move. Although Camus was legally an adult in UK, he was still an underage for US law. It was something that could tarnish his reputation. Still, it happened.

 

The second kiss settled his confusion, especially when Camus was more receptive, if not borderline to being obedience.

 

Camus was not a type of guy for him, the French boy was different from his usual lovers. A kind of misfit, if you like.  A Sir Rhadamanthys could not be just a mere monogamist and a devoted lover. It was not something for the life in the Underworld Corp. In the future, Berkeley House would also need an heir or two.  Camus was not born for the role. Heck, even Camus would be different among other members and employees of the Underworld Corp. The red hair looked like he stemmed from another troops other than Lord Hades’, a rival group. Rhadamanthys should not recruit Camus at all, he should have just used Camus for future enjoyment and leave it there.

But he wanted Camus.

Camus was his guilty pleasure...and something more. Having Camus around was like having the golden sunlight in his greyish Underworld Corp life. But he had to be careful. A right dose of sunlight in the Underworld could be fun. Too bright, it could bring destruction to the carefully crafted world. That was why the Heinstein family had established a particular way of recruiting their employees: through nurturing the orphans into very loyal people. That world could not allow people to have their own agenda, passions and sunshine personalities that were not in line with the corporate values: the Heinstein’s values.

 Therefore, he left UK and came back to US. Among other serious matters like setting up his career and fulfill his obligation Lord Hades as a protector, Rhadamanthys had asked Hades’   permission on his secret indulgent.

 To his surprise, his mentor allowed him to have Camus just like that. In one condition.

Rhadamanthys should take good measures on avoiding any bad press or legal matters in keeping Camus as a lover. And that Rhadamanthys should be ready to discard his guilty pleasure should his job and the Heinstein House demand it. He had agreed to the terms.

 

Hence, the proposal.

 

Lord Hades’ blessing had relieved him from any worry around the issue. He had indulged deeper into his new and bizarre excitement. Who could imagine that he made a love declaration to his trainee assistant? He had screwed his official personal assistant without batting an eyelash. Mind you, his other assistant was hotter and had a to-death-loyalty attitude. Still, he made that stupid declaration and felt elated when finally Camus took his hand in consent and with reciprocal feeling.

 

It was hard not to touch a beauty that was his, a fiancé, for the whole two years. His other lovers bore the consequences well to satisfy his cravings. But that was exactly the pleasure of keeping and nurturing an innocent Camus into a lover. There was a delicious promising prize, a feeling he had never experienced before. Bit by bit, he molded the raw Camus into a fine young adult. Just like the Phantom of the Opera shaped up Christine to fit his purposes. Bit by bit, he took Camus innocence, coating it in the name of love, leaving the highest prize for after the legal settlement called marriage.

 

The paradox was that Camus basically an aloof person, and naturally resilient to shape shifting.  To have those magnetic eyes looking back at him with glistening lust and begging for his love would be one of the goal in the game of pleasure. And yet, the way to get there was tricky, not a path straight forward. Every time he succeeded in taking a piece of Camus’ innocence, the French made him feel that there was a growing see-through wall of ice surrounding his fiancé’s heart, ready to be knocked down on the next game. That was why Rhadamanthys loved his scheme so much. That was why Camus was his addiction.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Rhadamanthys sighed, still having his finger tangled in the side bangs of silky red mane. He cursed the damned night when Camus found him with Valentine.

 

With the foresight that their engagement could be official soon, he couldn’t say no to Harpy’s seduction. As thing would be cooled down for a while when he was going to take the ultimate prize from Camus, Rhadamanthys thought of giving Valentine a big bonus for his service in the form of multiple orgasms, right there on his precious glass table in his study room: Valentine’s biggest sexual fantasy.

 

At first, Rhadamanthys even enjoyed the shocked handsome face of Camus and the wounded hazel eyes. He thought that it would top up his game in taming Camus and would make Camus love him even more.

 

The pleasure quickly changed into regret when he received the call from the police about the accident. _Stupid Camus. Why did he run away with a bike? Was he crying like a baby that his eyes could not see? Why did he run away anyway?_ Now Camus was so close from losing his life and throwing away a masterpiece plan.

 

But soon, his regret turned into anger. He was angry that Camus left him in despair and a cliffhanger. Camus wasn’t there, nor gone. Camus has left his game in limbo, breaking his grand scheme.

 

He was angry that Camus was technically leaving him instead of the other way around.

 

Rhadamanthys spent a fortune trying to save Camus, or keeping him in the game. Almost a year after the accident that put Camus in coma and then the vegetative state, every professionals told him to let Camus go unless he were prepared to spend much more. But an eccentric neurosurgeon named Dohko told him that Camus had a good chance of coming back, albeit in unknown shape.

His choice was obvious.

For a year, even Sylphid told him in every meeting that he had wasted money on Camus. But Camus had recovered from the ugly scars, and since the nurse and physiotherapist Atla took care of Camus, his dying fiancé did look better. Camus turned into a beautiful sleeping doll. It gave him hope, so Rhadamanthys insisted on prolonging Camus treatment.

 

In his sleep, Camus looked as handsome as ever. Again, Rhadamanthys had lost his control over his craving of Camus’ taste. He took another risky action to make Camus fully his. He deflowered the sleeping beauty, and loved him more. _What a fool_.

 

The presence of reliable Vangelis Nisos had convinced him that he took the right decision. Camus was going to wake up soon. Camus looked so normal and more responsive to his touch. _As responsive as a dying mind could be_. But still, it was a progress. The Greek nurse’s dedicated hard work had shown good results.  His sleeping fiancé was always well groomed and physically stimulated by all those storytelling and such. Doctor Dohko always said good chance about Camus’ recovery. To sum up, the Brit was satisfied that he could hold Camus more often that he had imagined a year ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhadamanthys brushed his lips on Camus. “You can never quit, Camus. I am the one with the power to decide. You’ll stay in my game until I say otherwise.”

 

He wanted Camus to come back.

 

However, as Sylphid had pointed out over and over again, he wasted a lot of money on Camus treatment. And lately, Valentine had warned him that he was slowly endangered his reputation by keep loving Camus the way he did.

 

They were right.

 

He was stepping his rising stones of the career path. Soon in two years, lady Pandora would come into an adult age. Surely, Lord Hades would appoint him to be a mentor first and later on as her guardian and  bodyguard. Being a guardian of his mentor’s little sister meant he would stand more in the public sight and under the limelight.

 

If Camus were still in his state, it would be a sign that he wasn’t recovering. It would look as if Camus were closer to death than to life. Thus, Rhadamanthys would appear more as a necrophiliac. A scandal. And absolute no go for the Heinstein family.

 

Dead or alive, his tie to Camus was always hanging by a thread on Hades’ mercy.

 

A rustling sound of the blanket caught Rhadamanthys’ attention. Camus has just turned to his side. Rhadamanthys curled to hug his fiancé. This month, Camus showed more of the movements like that.  It made the doll looked more alive, although Rhadamanthys knew that it was just part of involuntary movements and responses that often shown by vegetative patients.

 

He then sat up and put on his clothes before closing Camus’ shirt. It was a new day with a new tasks and chores for him. He had to leave Camus again. It was good that Camus had a very capable caretaker.

 

* * *

 

Camus opened his hazel eyes when Rhadamanthys was stroking his hair. The lawyer tilted Camus' face to look into those gorgeous green-red irises. He missed the soul of those hazels. How much he wanted those eyes to look him back with a devotion like Harpy’s.

 

However, he is what he is. A Berkeley, a loyal member of the Heinstein family’s guards and lawyers. Nothing could ever change his loyalty to Lord Hades. Certainly not this stupid thing called love.

 

If ever he has to choose between the Heinstein and his life, there will be no doubt and regret. The Heinstein. With all of his heart.

 

If ever he has to let Camus go by a single word of Hades...that’s what will happen. Without a doubt.

 

Rhadamanthys put his lips on Camus ear and whispered.

 

“Therefore, wake up, my love. Hurry up.”

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

At the door, he stumbled on the reliable Greek nurse. Vangelis Nisos was ready to start his daily chores with Camus.

 

Rhadamanthys nodded to the surprised nurse. He ordered in full superiority.  “Take a good care of him. I’m leaving now, Vangelis.”

 

“Yes, Sir. You can rest assured.”

 

If Rhadamanthys could read aura, he would have been worried despite the sweet and obedience answer from the polite Vangelis.

 

Saga was furious. One could almost see his eyes were shining in evil red.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	9. A Lover's Greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei. Serenity lyrics belongs to David Garret.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Salut d'amour op.12 from Edward Elgar (also known as Love Greetings), as an engagement gift. Yes, David Garrett played it, too. https://youtu.be/tYrj9jgxC8c
> 
> 2) Serenity, composed by David Garret, https://youtu.be/PHpmcNZRvPg
> 
> Happy belated birthday to Tuhis <3 It was hard to start again after a year of hiatus :-P

* * *

 

 [Salut D'amor](https://youtu.be/tYrj9jgxC8c)

[Serenity](https://youtu.be/PHpmcNZRvPg)

 

* * *

 

Another month has passed since Saga found Camus' diary.  As bitter as a bad medicine, what did not kill him has made him stronger.

_So Camus loved his benefactor. I can live with it._

For some reasons, Saga still refused to call the British lord a  fiancé to the sleeping doll. Although he has been screaming his logic that the found fact should have stopped his novice and bizarre attraction to the red hair beauty, his heart was whispering something in contradiction.

_Camus would jump right away into Berkeley's arms. Camus could just kiss Berkeley back passionately without batting eyelashes for my presence here. Camus  might even yearn more for whatever Berkeley has done to his body...._

Saga shuddered and quickly dismissed the image.

_...I am here just to help him recover. And only to protect him from being murdered by that bastard and his evil assistant._

 

It was true that Saga had accepted Camus' love for a person he despised.

 

The turquoise eyes fell down on the loose papers found between the music books. The drafts of the music score. Those were the French's possessions before Saga decided to keep them for himself.

Camus has written some short compositions as the tasks from the school, but he also wrote his original pieces. There were not many of them and mostly were unfinished or having big crosses over the papers.

Two particular works had caught Saga's professional eyes. And one of them has caught his heart as well.

 

The first work was an unfinished song called Serenity.  Obviously, there were missing parts in the song. What really brought it into Saga's attention was the unfinished lyrics.

                _If you find, you are ever losing yourself_

_Your reflection appears to be somebody else_

_When you feel adrift like leaves on a breeze_

_Find a room in your heart, called serenity_

_When the best days of your life feel over too soon_

_Look over the horizon, behind the crescent moon_

_There's far more to the universe, than the brightest shining stars_

It felt like Camus was trying to talk to the broken Saga, when he was in the darkest depression, at the time when he had almost drowned himself in the bathtub. Now, the paragraph was, even more, relevant  to Vangelis-the-nurse.

 _"I will finish it for you, Camus."_ Saga mumbled.

He might not be able to play at the Demigod level yet now. Luckily, musical composition is something that one can still carry on well despite the crippled hands.

 

The long and were-perfectly-trained fingers continued browsing into other papers  beneath. This was the one song that caught his heart, because Camus evidently was thinking  of a Saga Nisos when he wrote it, judging from the composer's note.  

There in a neat handwriting, Camus shared the problem with his song:

        _Easy melodies here. So this song needs the player to make it sweet yet passionate, capable of delivering one's love for his lover in a simple greeting._

_Otherwise, it will be like when in my hand: a boring one._

_Can only think of Saga Nisos to make the song powerful with his violin._

_Ask him?_

Every time he read it, Saga could not help feeling slightly dizzy from  being immensely proud...and being peculiarly happy.

_Yes. Yes. The answer is yes, Camus!_

 

The song should have been their link in the past. Now, the song has become their  strong bond. The bond between two men, struggling to get their first love back: the music.

Saga lifted Camus' violin; his right hand gracefully slid the bow,  drawing the bow across the strings.

Since then, the slowly-recovering violinist always secretly played it to Camus, when he was in an awake cycle. It became their song.

 

The room might not yet be filled with impressive and passionate melody as Camus had wished. But Saga's mind was already full with  sounds of the orchestra at the background.

His head was overflowed with many interpretations of the songs and drowned in scenarios on how he would play it in the future, should his precious hands ever gain a full recovery.

 

Saga's brain was always deliberately busy to disregard one probable reason behind the lovely song titled _Salute D'amour_.

The song could have been Camus' own lover's greeting to Rhadamanthys.  A gift for their future wedding.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so short. I decided to put this part as a separate chapter to emphasize the Salut D'Amour. The whole idea of this story came to me when I first listened to this song. I'm being nostalgic, and this song will be the bond between Saga and Camus in many chapters.
> 
> Hopefully, the next update can be very soon ;-)
> 
> Many thanks to Melissia, Victoria and Kartika for your tremendous support.


	10. Lost Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei. Serenity lyrics belongs to David Garret.  
> No beta and such (and I didn't sleep).
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Lose Yourself, composed by David Garret, for Saga the thief
> 
> 2) Furious, also composed by David Garret, for resigning Saga
> 
> As promised, the rest of the last chapter ;-) Happy holidays to you all.  
> It's again short because I'm going for a vacation now, but someone blackmailed me with Saga illustration of chapter 9 ;-)Thank youuuu <3

* * *

 [Lose Yourself](https://youtu.be/KSBJQuGv9xE)

[Lose Yourself](https://youtu.be/gNe1ccKboR8)

[Furious](https://youtu.be/sdPSXG_5BnU)

 

* * *

 

Soon, Halloween was the season.

Saga opened the window ajar to let the chill air breezed the room. Outside, the hills were in the mosaic of yellow, fiery orange, and Camus' red hair.

Inside, a smile adorned the doll's face. He was in his own bed instead of in the medical one, as Saga had been cleaning it.

Although Saga already knew it better that smiling, crying and moaning could be just part of the spontaneous reflexes in the vegetative patients, he still never managed to avoid an increased heartbeat, in the hope that Camus was finally awakened.

In the time like this, Saga just put everything he did on hold and sat by the doll, assisting his patient, stimulating the patient by talking about familiar things. And admiring his forbidden crush.

"So you prefer the chilling breeze than the warmth of the fireplace, Camus? Tough luck, because Rhadamanthys seems to be a slut for ones." Saga grinned as if Camus was laughing to his tease. The Greek turned away the red frills from Camus' face. The dolls' eyes stayed closed, heavily guarded by the long and thick eyelashes.

"You look so much beautiful when you smile, Camus. Do you like to smile a lot?" Of course, there was no answer, and there was no objection when Saga decidedly take it as a yes. Saga then crawled down the under bed of Camus, taking out Camus' violin. "Since you are in a good mood, I'd like you to hear what I think should be in the missing part of your Serenity's score."

Saga played what he considered as the complete melody. The arrangement, was naturally not there yet, still locked in his genius brain. He would need his synthesizer to unleash it completely. It would be something not safe to do inside the Berkeley's mansion whose owner didn't have ears for music at all. Moreover, no one should ever link that Evangelis and Saga were the same Nisos.

So he went on reading his addition to the lyrics for Camus.

                          ** _When the love that you seek is just out of reach, you will find it resides in serenity_**

"In case you'd find that you actually have a vicious rival, " Saga bitterly whispered, "and what they've done behind you all this time." He recalled one night in the last week when he was peeping from his room to across the hallway.

That night he just finished his after-midnight-check on Camus, when he heard people's laughter and footsteps. There were some guests staying in the mansion after a small party that was organized by Rhadamanthys' assistant. Apparently, it was a kind of a surprise birthday party as Orphée told Saga on the next day. And while the party was lasting downstairs, the assistant and his boss had sneaked out upstairs, to the study room of Berkeley. Right in front of Berkeley's study room, Harpy was busy seducing his boss with his lips and with his hands all over. At one point in a rapacious kiss, Rhadamanthys' head turned to Camus' room, only to be directly turned away by force, back to face his demanding assistant. Some words escaped them to the ears of the Greek.

_"...he will never satisfy your fierce desire...have a taste again of someone who's fully alive, Rhadamantys...your true appetite...unleash my wyvern..."_

A low groan was the answer. And Harpy squeaked in delight when his boss grabbed him and pushed him inside, disappearing into to the room.

 

 

Saga sighed heavily, dismissing the memory. He squeezed the doll's hand. "Camus, you'd better be..."

Suddenly, Saga heard some noises. It took some seconds before he realized that it was from Camus who was moaning. The smile on Camus' delicate face was gone, replaced by an unreadable expression, a flat one as usual. Camus rarely moaned in the past. And when he did, they were short and barely noticeable ones.

The paramedic in him started to check on his patient's body for muscles tensions that could be painful. There was a slight one and he gave the massage to relieve the spasm, as much of his limited knowledge permitted until the tension was gone.

However, Camus kept moaning softly.

"What is it, Camus? are you still in pain?" Saga puts some pillow to the back. He knew that it could be the random moaning. But he refused to think so. Convinced that there was no other noticeable muscle tension, Saga kept talking for a stimulation. "Or are you dreaming something nice, Camus? Then it's great. I would want it for you." He sat by Camus on the bed, with one arm extended to support the doll on the back of his neck. _Are you dreaming your old days with him? Damn it_. Heard from outside the room, the moans could also be interpreted as something amorous.

Out of the blue, the long eyelashes loosened their guards, revealing the beauty green-with-red-sparks of the eyes. The glistening gem instantly condensed into the clear liquid and fell as tears, running down along the face whose expression was blank. The doll was still moaning softly. And with it, long gone Evangelis' logic and knowledge.

_Camus, are you telling me something?_

Saga moved closer and half-hugged Camus. He rested the red-haired head onto his broad shoulder. Leaning his head to the red one, Saga reasoned that he was only comforting his patient. In doing so, he actually ignored the code of medical ethics. By breaching the barrier between a patient and a caregiver that he guarded highly before, he dismissed the Evangelis in him and becoming more and more of a fallen Saga.

It never felt so right to hold Camus that way. The silky red tendrils that caressed his cheeks, the scent of Camus' shampoo with the undertone of his sweet sweat. It was so unfair that lots of unfortunates have tangled the young life of the doll whose soul was tender and caring, wasting a talent.

_Do you actually know what's happening around you? Do you then regret this time point in your life?_

Saga embraced the slender body tighter.

_Don't. Oh, don't ever be, Camus. You and I will defy the gravity!_

Saga whispered the rest of Serenity's lyrics to Camus' ear, unintentionally brushing his lips to the skin.

              ** _All the restless and broken washed on the shore_**

**_Feel the ground beneath your feet, you are lost no more_ **

**_You can rest assured you will never be alone_ **

It has left a tingling sensation. Saga couldn't help losing his logic and sense when he was so close with the fiery red specks on the exotic hazel eyes.

"You have me here, Camus. You always will."

With that, Saga gave in to the bizarre attraction he never knew, what he had been resisting since the first time he saw Camus under the moonlight. With his lips tenderly on Camus' soft ones, he just opened another dimension, revealing the other side of him.

 

Saga Nisos was a thief for his first kiss with a man.

 

 

* * *

 

The exploding sensation of a tender-almost-chaste kiss paradoxically burst by the very same moan of Camus into Saga's parted mouth.

"By Athena! What the hell was I thinking?" Saga unceremoniously crashed down into the reality. "Camus, I'm sorry. I've lost myself." Saga rushed to release his embrace and lay Camus down.

Avoiding to meet Camus' eyes, Saga frantically checked Camus' body again to make sure that nothing was wrong with his patient. Then he went to close the window, to be in a distance from the sleeping gorgeous, waiting for the seductive moans to subdue.

His heart was still pounding from the kiss, his temple filled with pulsating veins.  Someone new has just awakened inside his body. He bit his lips, could not lie that he still wanted to taste more of Camus' submissive mouth. His body was still tingling, ready for craving something he knew down there. In the slightest moment, he understood why Rhadamanthys did what he did with Camus.

_Seductive? Submissive? How can I even link these words to Camus? Dumb, brainless me! I'm worst than that beast Berkeley!_

_Oh shit, I broke the ethics. Now I have no rights to be a caregiver anymore. Despicable Saga Nisos!_

Saga buried his face in his palms, groaning, furious. Idling on the bay window.

Until he reached a decision. A rushed one.

 

 

He pulled out his cellphone and with shaky fingers he typed in an SMS to two people: Dr. Dohko and Atla.

                _I am not a right person anymore to care for Camus. In your ASAP visit, please discuss how I could resign in the best way._

_It's all for Camus' sake._

 

His sight fell far into the yellow-reddish hills when he got the notification tone.

 

_SMS sent._

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


End file.
